Someone Please Save Me
by GirlWithOpinions34
Summary: Brooke is going down a downward spiral and no one seems to hear her screaming. Rewrite of Please Don't Save me. If it needs to be changed to M for drinking and drugs, please message me and I'll change it. Read and Review! Parings: B/? slight L/P N/H R/OC
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: OK! I will update a new version of Please Don't Save Me since it got deleted, it's gonna be a little diffrent from the original but hopefully just as good.:) Please review.:)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own ONE TREE HILL or Lucas and Brooke would be together.**

BPOV:

_The lights were blinding, the music was deafening, and all of my senses were heightened. I was on the table, my- well I'm not sure what we are to each other, friends? party buddies? enemies?- Rachel Gatina was dancing next to me, trying to drown her pain about Cooper the same way I was. I looked down and saw all the looks the guys were giving me, lust, awe, and want. If only they knew what kind of damage they would be getting with me. I looked down at the looks the girls were giving me, disgust, jealousy, and some who have the right idea, pity. But I didn't need it, and I definitely didn't want it. I'm Brooke Penelope Davis. I do not love, and I do not care. I'm rich, popular, and gorgeous. Perfect life. My brown, chocolate locks were every hair expert's dream, my green eyes demanded attention, my dimpled smile was famous, and my body was legendary. At least, according to everyone in Tree Hill. But according to them, I didn't care about what happened with Lu- him and my best friend Peyton. According to them, I had the perfect childhood. And according to them, I only partied to do something. I was not happy and I was not perfect. I was torn apart by people I loved and those who didn't tear me apart didn't notice. They don't know and if they did, they wouldn't care. It's funny, he"s the jerk-off who can't seem to keep it in his pants and save his girlfriend, and she's the backstabbing two-faced bitch who stole and tried to steal my boyfriend and I get a fucked up life instead of them. Things aren't perfect. _

Haley, we became close, but she always saw Lucas and Peyton ending up together. She never understood me and Lucas together. To her we didn't make sense. Hales has always been nice to me, but even when Lucas and Peyton snuck around behind my back Junior year, she black-listed ME, when I was the one who got heartbroken. She doesn't understand me because her parents loved her, she didn't have many friends but they were all true friends, and Tutor-girl had her music, something all her own.

Nathan, me and him have always been close. We're both always in the same position. Our parents, were never parents. Our friends, were never real friends. We both also feel so inadequate and not enough for the people we love. We both got our hearts broken by them, and were so scared to let them in the second time. But Nathan, he got his happy ending, I was the one that got burned.

Mouth, he's always been a great guy. So sweet and so smart. He's like a brother to me, but he doesn't understand. He has no problem about letting someone in, because he sees the good in everyone. Even me and Rachel. We both agree he deserves a girl uncomplicated, someone happy and not needing to be drunk almost every night. He deserves the perfect girl, because he is probably the nicest guy I have ever met.

Rachel, we're both complicated. Her parents never loved her, just like mine. Cooper left her and it broke her heart. Something a lot of people didn't realize was there. She helped me. She held me while I cried over Lucas, and supported me through the Peyton betrayal. I trust her and she's probably my best friend right now. If anyone was an exact twin of me, emotionally, it'd be her. Besides the whole used to be fat thing.

My parents, the two people programmed to love. But instead of wanting to be there for me, they threw cash and credit cards at me. They weren't there whenever I won my cheer competitions, or when I started my designs. They were never there for me. My mom wasn't there to comfort me when Lucas broke my heart and tell me what to do about Peyton. My dad wasn't there chasing Luke down with a shoot-gun or a baseball bat. Instead, they were both off in California, both having affairs with one of the staff members.

Peyton, she was supposed to be my friend, my best friend, my sister. Instead, she tells me she's in love with Lucas. The first time she fell for him, she snuck around behind my back with him, and I forgave her. She even told me she'd never hurt me like that again.I trusted her, both times and both times she destroyed that trust. Peyton and I had been best friends since fourth grade, but never once did she actually care about me. If she did, she wouldn't think every relationship I'v had was just a fling. Lucas meant something to me, and she took him. Even though she said she wouldn't do anything, how can I believe that if she still had feelings for him? She was supposed to be my best friend. Instead, she is one out of two people who contributed in breaking my heart.

Lucas, oh Broody. I loved him, hell I still do. The first time I fell for him, I didn't exactly love him, but I was getting there. When he broke up with me, I thought we could still be friends. Then, I find out about him and Peyton having a relationship while me and him were still together. He said he never meant to hurt me, but that doesn't that he did. The second time, I was so hesitant to let him in again becaus he is the only person that could just destroy my life, besides Peyton. He has so much power over me, and I was scared. When we were together, I was so paranoid that him and Peyton would do it all over again. Especially when she told me she still loves him. I broke up with him, because I didn't want to be stupid and I didn't want to be hurt again. Even though Peyton hurt me, I can never be with Lucas without feeling guilt because I would be hurting her.

_I felt the hands of someone dancing behind me. It was a pair of guys hands. I turned and saw that he was tan, tall, and toned. He had dark brown eyes and sandy blonde hair. I put my hands behind his neck and wrapped my arms._

"You'll do" _Oh God, Please someone save me._


	2. Hungover and Pissed

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed!:) I'll definately think about some of the stuff you've said. Please reveiw, even if it's not good.:)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, Peyton with be with Jake, and Brooke and Lucas would be married with two sons and one daughter.:) All characters and settings do not belong to me.**

BPOV:

"Hey whore wake up! We have to waste another day of our lives at Tree Hill high school." My head was pounding and my mouth felt dry and cotton-like. My skin felt icky as if I just walked out of the shower and climbed into bed, not dried. My hair was matted and knotted on my head. The light was already blinding my eyes, and they weren't even opened. I grumbled and tried to force my eyes to open. Rachel was getting ready, I could hear her in the bathroom shuffling around. She kept on talking.

"You know what? I sorta want to skip. Think you're up for it? I'm sure I could convince some guy to give us free X, mabye even some-" I cut her off, knowing that skipping today was probably the one thing I wanted to do, but I couldn't. Mouth would worry and I didn't want him to.

"Rach, why don't we save that for after school? I'm still hung over from last night. God, how many drinks did I have?" I rubbed my head trying to soothe the pain, but it didn't help much. I finally got up, feeling my stomach turn. I forced my self to remember what happened last night, but nothing came up.

"Brooke, you didn't just have drinks, don't you remember? You were totally tripped out and it scared the shit out of me." Surprisingly, Rachel turned to me with concern all over her face. "You were talking about them the whole time when you were wasted. Someone offered you some salvia and you jumped at the chance."

"Shit, no wonder I have like the biggest head ache ever, and I can't remember anything from last night." I tried playing it off, knowing that I might have gone a little over board last night with the drug, but from the sound of it I definately had needed it.

"Well, I got laid if that makes you feel any better, and he was actually incredibly sweat." Rachel had a look on her face that I knew she wasn't talking about a guy from the party, most likely a completely forbidden uncle that's left town.

"No, not really skank. I better get ready before we're late to practice. Captain can't arrive last." I went straight to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. Then I went to the shower. Afterwards, I looked in the mirror and put on my makeup. I grabbed my lip-stick and painted on my smile. I grabbed my purse.

"Alright hoe, let's go."

BPov:

"Brooke! Brooke, wait! Can we please just talk about this?" I could hear Peyton's pleading voice and it felt like a slap to the face. All during practice she had been trying to corner me, and I just could not face her. After the way she destroyed my relationship and practically stole my boyfriend, I'd rather skip the whole talking thing and go straight to the hating. I whipped around anyways, knowing she'd most likely follow me to the class, convince the teacher me and her have to talk, and have the upper hand. So not happening.

"About what Peyton? About the fact that you were in love with my boyfriend? Or the fact that you kissed him while me and him were together? Maybe we should just talk about everything about last year and how this whole love traingle thing started? Because if I remember correctly, you were the one making out with him behind my back just like you were this time." I tried to cover up the pain, with the anger. Yes, I was hurt. Deeply. I was also infuriated. Junior year was Hell for me. My bestfriend and boyfriend were having an affair behind my back and now, Peyton seems to be starting it all over again. No way, am I putting myself in that three person relationship. Not after last time.

"God Brooke, we weren't making out! I kissed him, okay? I just was so scared and I-"

"And you kissed him! You kissed him. My boyfriend! Even if you were scared you knew how much I loved him! You promised you wouldn't do this again and look what you did! You kissed him the first chance you got." I knew she had been scared that day. So was I. Everyone I loved and cared for were in that building along with a guy who had a gun and bullets. I could have lost all of them and it scared the hell out of me. Yet, no one understood that simply because I wasn't there.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to be honest with you because of what happened last year. I told you I wasn't going to do anything!" I could tell Peyton was trying to hold back her anger, but I was the one who should have been mad. Not my so-called bestfriend. " But you slapped me! I was only telling you so you wouldn't get hurt"

"So I wouldn't get hurt? You wanted to be honest with me? You told me you had feelings for my boyfriend. My bestfriend who I trusted more than anyone, was in love with the boy I loved! How would I not be hurt! And yes Peyton, I would of appreaciated that honesty, last year! This time, I wish you would have lied! You should have lied! Instead, you knew what would happen if you told me, and so you did it so you could finally get what you wanted! Which was Lucas." I was fuming inside and Peyton was crying. I tried to hold back my own, not wanting her to see me vulnerable, not after what she had done.

"Brooke, I had know idea that you were going to break up with Lucas." We both knew that was a lie, and I called her out for it.

"You knew. You knew because I told you 'Hoes over Bros' remember?" I looked around, knowing were we both late, but not honestly caring.

"Yeah! You told me 'Hoes over Bros'! Where did that go? I thought I meant more to you than any boy!" There she went again, twisting my words.

"Yes I did, but that was before I thought I would have to apply that to you confessing your love for my boyfriend and kissing him." With that I ran to my car, got in, and dialed two numbers I knew by heart.

"Rachel, I'm skipping. Get home soon. I'm calling O." I hung up, turned on the engine.

"Hey Owen, come to mine and Rachel's." His reply. "Yeah bring the stuff." I hung up once again, backed out of the parking lot, and looked through the tears in my eyes and drove off.

**Author's note: Kay, how was it?:) I was really excited to put a Peyton Vs Brooke, since the show didn't really indulge in it that much. Yes, I brought Owen into it! Also, if you have any questions about the drugs just inbox me, or if you thing I should change the rating for language and drugs, I will just tell me. REVIEW!:)**


	3. Party with Power Rangers

**Author's Note: Hey! I know it's been a while since i've updated, but things have been going kinda hectic lately.:) anyways! please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND I NEVER WILL, OWN ONE TREE HILL OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

RachelPOV:

Everything seemed hazy. Foggy. Rachel dully noted that she could feel the guy underneath her breathing and talking (more like yelling), in her ear about all the dirty things he wanted to do to her, if only they were alone. She looked around, one name in her mind. _Brooke._She saw the familiar brunette almost in the same position as herself, except less high and more wasted. The guy was rubbing her leg, and Rachel could feel the guy she was with practically itching to do the same to her. She noticed all the sweaty bodies pressed against each other, pretty much having sex standing up. The beer and tequila bottles everywhere, some half-full, some half-empty.

_Wait, isn't that the same thing?_

Rachel knew she must of had done something, but she was just wanting to drift away, away from her ugly past, neglecting parents, Cooper who left town, and even Mouth. Knowing he'd be looking at her with a mix of disappointment and odd admiration. Disappointment she wasn't strong enough, happy enough, just not enough. Admiration for being able to just do this whenever she wanted, when Mouth was just left on the sidelines. People saw the red-head as nothingness. Just blank. According to Haley, she had no heart. According to Nathan, she had no morals. According to Peyton, she had no brain. According to Lucas, she had no life. Then what did she have? A new-and-improved body? Tons of unlimited credit cards? Two bottles of scotch? Half a joint? That was what Rachel Gatina had. Party, party, party.

Well, she also had Brooke. Poor Brooke. Lucas was an ass, and even though Rachel would do anything for the love Brooke had with him, Lucas put Brooke through too much pain. The once bubbly cheerleader was now completely lifeless, in the same boat as Rachel. Rachel looked up once more, to see if Brooke was at least still in the their house when she spotted her and the guy previously rubbing her leg making their way up the stairs. Rachel clambered up from whats- his- name lap and grabbed Brooke by the arm. She kinda had a difficulty getting the words out.

"Br-Brooke, are you sure about-t this?" She did a decent job, from how messed up she was.

"Mmhhmm, don't worry slut, I'll be done before you know it." Brooke added a fake wink, and Rachel definitely noticed it, but she knew Brooke wouldn't do anything she didn't want to.

Rachel never went back to the guy from earlier and went to the dance floor, finding an abanded red cup. _Finders keepers._ She downed the drink and climbed on the table. She put on a show for all the guests, not realizing people who should not be there were entering the door. She focused on the haze the drug provided her. The fog. And she drowned in it.

NathanPOV:

Nathan Scott knew these parties. He'd been to these parties. Hell, he's thrown these parties! He just never thought he'd go to one after he got with Haley. He saw all the cars outside, some occupied. Nate practically saw the music vibrating the house and heard all the yelling and laughing. He wasn't even near the drive way. He turned to Haley, and she seemed completely appalled. Her eyes were open with disgust and awe, probably thinking how crazy and teen movie like the party was. _Well, she should see the inside._ The inside was nothing like a teen movie. Drugs, booze, and dancing that was pretty much dry humping.

Haley had been worried when Peyton had run to her,whining about the fight her and Brooke had after school, so she decided to check on Brooke. Unfortunately, Peyton and Lucas had tagged along. Now, he loved his brother, no more hard feelings, but Nathan had a gut feeling Lucas would not want to see what would be happening, and Peyton would just complicate it even more. Nate knew Brooke, and the way she handled her pain. He knew she did it just like him. Pushing people away, drinking any alcohol in sight. He just hoped she wouldn't take it to the extreme.

Nathan finally got close enough to the house that they wouldn't be too far, and he got out along with Haley, Lucas, and Peyton. Haley's eyes were still surprised, but more disgusted than anything else. Lucas's eyes were angry, and that sorta made Nathan angry. Lucas fucked up his and Brooke's relationship, and everyone could see it. Peyton's eyes were filled with self despair, and Nate mentally scoffed. _You caused this, your selfishness caused Brooke's heart to break. _Nate walked right up to the door, knowing it'd be unlocked, and opened it. His eyes immediately watered from all the smoke, and he tried to will his ears to adjust to the sound of tons of people dancing and yelling with music turned all the way up. This had been his element, way back when, and he tried not to remember what it felt like to get wasted. He hugged Hales close to him, not wanting to loose her in the crowd. Haley pointed up to the coffee table, saying something Nathan couldn't hear. He looked up and saw the saddest sight.

Rachel Gatina, with her red, wavy hair swinging around, her cropped tank revealing her belly button piercing, and her micro-mini skirt rode up so far it almost revealed whatever she was wearing underneath it, was dancing completely high next to Brooke. Brooke's hair was wild and messy, her shirt was no where to be found, revealing her black bra. Her low-rise jeans were tight and showed every one of her curves. Nate averted his eyes, not believing that Brooke was actually dancing on a table topless, even if she was totally wasted. Lucas was about to storm over there, when Rachel looked up and noticed them. Her slightly red eyes instantly filled with anger and protective-ness. She was angry at them, and trying to protect Brooke.

_Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

RPOV:

Rachel's haze was completely broken when she noticed the freaking power rangers (okay, there were only four of them, but so what?) had crashed her rave. She got off the table as gracefully as she could while fucked up, knowing she probably showed everyone her red thong. Rachel stumbled over to them, hoping that Brooke hadn't noticed them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking turns hooking up with each other?" Rachel knew that the whole rumor about them all having slept with each other wasn't true, but she loved the look on Haley's innocent face.

"We're here to help Brooke since you're idea of helping her is getting her drunk." Peyton stepped close to Rachel's face, and the former tried not to punch the curly haired bitch in the face.

"Well Curly-Sue, you say that as if you and Brooke were friends, and last time I checked, you're nothing but a back-stabbing two-faced bitch." Rachel smirked, knowing the fact that Brooke had told her what she said to Peyton had hit a nerve in the fake blond.

"Listen Rachel, we just want to take Brooke to Peyton's or Haley's and Nathan's, it's not good for her to be here." Lucas pushed past Peyton and tried to get to the table with Brooke on it, but Rachel stepped in his path.

"Lucas, if you think you're taking her anywhere you're dead wrong. I'd rather eat glass than let any of you near her." She knew she was being intimidating, and she wanted to use that to her advantage. These people screwed up Brooke's life, she didn't want it to happen again.

The moment was ruined when Brooke tripped her way to them, so out of it she was giggling non stop. She practically fell into Rachel's arms, and just kept laughing. Finally, she calmed herself enough to look at the two couples in front of her.

"Natey! Why don't you have a drink in your hand? This is supposed to be a party! You used to be sooooooo good at those." Brooke was wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck and laughed.

"Well, until Tutor-girl stuck her claws into you. Whipped much?" She fell back into Rachel, trusting her to catch her.

"Brooke let's go to my house so you can sleep this off." Peyton made a grab for Brooke's hand, but Brooke pulled it away. Her buzz immediately killed. Rachel tried to steer her away, but Brooke was furious.

"Why the hell would I want to go some where with a disgusting whore?" Brooke yelled it so loud, people turned their heads to see what was going down. Peyton looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

"Come one Brooke, you can come with us." Haley tried to soothe Brooke, but Rachel knew when Brooke was drunk, most of her emotions decided to come out.

"No Haley! I don't want to go with you and-and-and Natey! You guys don't know, you guys don't care! Just go away and let me have my scotch." Brooke tried to make it seem funny at the end, and she just thought it was hilarious so she started to laugh so hard. Rachel also knew when Brooke laughed in painful situations she was about to cry. Or sob. Or yell and break things.\

"Pretty girl, you're better than this. Just go with Haley and Nathan." Lucas decided to join the conversation at last, and stepped forward with his arms open._ As if Brooke would ever go anywhere with him after what happened._ Brooke proved Rachel right.

"You don't know anything about me Broody! I like it here, it makes me happy! You don't understand, because you never knew what it was that made me happy!" Brooke was trying to rub it into his face that _she_ had dumped _him_, so she wouldn't have to own up to the pain she had letting go of him for the worst now ex- best friend.

Thankfully, Owen had stepped into the scence and Rachel trusted him just enough to get these bitches and assholes out of here.

"Owen! Please make them leave!" Brooke kept crying it over and over again, just wanting to be able to go back to her drunken haze, where none of them existed. Rachel wrapped her arms around Brooke and whispered into Owen's ear. Knowing it was killing the others not to know what she was saying. Even though from the look of Nathan's face, she had a feeling he knew most of it. After all, he'd once been just like Brooke.

"Listen Owen, please just make them leave. Those are _the_people. Please make them go away, and kill the party. Noone's having any fun anymore." Rachel was supporting most of Brooke's weight, and her high was definately over now.

Owen nodded and turned to the four muskeeteers, "All right you guys, all of you need to leave now. These girls don't want you here, and from what I know, I don't either." Lucas stepped real close to Owen, but Nathan pulled him back.

"Yeah man, we're leaving." Nathan gathered the other three, and walked out. Lucas and Peyton, once again, leaving a destructive path in their wake.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE LEAVE NOW! PARTIES OVER, SOMEONE THREATENED TO CALL THE COPS!" After the word cops, everyone was fighting their way through the front and back door. _Wusses._

"Thanks, can you help me carry her up the stairs?"

"Sure, I guess it's her turn."

"Her turn? What do you mean?"

"Last time me and her carried you, this time we're carrying her. It happens every party." Rachel looked down at Brooke, she was sleeping and for once peacefully. Mainly because of the scotch. She tried not to feel the pity coming off of Owen in waves.

"When are you're parents coming back?"

"Never."

With that, the conversation was over, Brooke was on the bed, and Owen was about to be out the door. Good. Maybe he'll stay away. Rachel knew he was getting too attached with her and Brooke.

"I'll see you girls later, and if you need anything you have my cell number." Rachel couldn't find any innuendo in that sentence surprisingly, and was very happy to see that when he patted her arm, she didn't get any disgusting feelings. Maybe Owen could help. Maybe he was a good guy. _Maybe you and Brooke need to just sleep and realize, no guys are good._With that, Rachel sighed, lay down with Brooke, and tried to fall asleep with tears falling down her face.

**Author's Note! Wow! This is my longest chapter ever! DID YOU LIKE IT? Yes, Owen is in the story and I can't decide if I'm making him a major character or not. Oh, by the way, the second Rachel POV change sorta seems like her and Brooke, so if you think I should edit that message me please. Remember also that I will change the rating if you think I need to.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!:)**


	4. Breakdown Beauty

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone and anyone who reviewed! I will definately think of what you suggested and try to put some of your ideas with mine. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Please continue reading it.:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND I NEVER WILL, OWN ONE TREE HILL, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR IT'S PLOT LINES.**

HaleyPOV:

_What in the world is happening?_ To Haley James, it seemed like everything had fallen into place, but Tree Hill must be cursed because once the puzzle of life had been fixed, someone had to smash it. Ofcourse she didn't think Brooke was the one that smashed it, but Haley was confused as to why Brooke was just so _unhappy_. She dumped Lucas, who was completely in love with her. It made no sense to her, and it was frusturating beyond believe.

Haley frowned at her own thoughts as she walked into the bathroom, seeing Rachel fixing her make-up. _Figures._ Tutor-girl breathed in deeply, and reached out to tap Rachel on the shoulder, when Rachel turned around before Haley could make contact.

"Something you need House-wife? Or were you just going to wait all day to get up the courage to get my attention?" Hales took a step back, then took another step forward. _Okay, time to deal with this._

"Yes Rachel, what I need is for you to bring Brooke and her stuff-"

"Not gonna happen." Rachel interuppted. " I honestly don't care what you need, I care about what Brooke needs and she does not need to be living with you and the other half of the cutest couple. In case you didn't realize at the party, Brooke didn't want to go with you for a reason." Rachel was looking down at Haley, as if she was above her. _Not a chance, all Rachel does is spread open her legs for the next guy that walks by._

"She was drunk. She didn't know what she was saying." Even that Haley knew was a lie, but hope tend to do that to her.

"Surely you know that drunken words are sober thoughts, so before you spout out that lie, remember that Brooke does what Brooke wants, and she wanted to stay." With that, the red head whore walked out of the girl's bathroom and left Haley alone to think about the words Rachel had just said.

_What is wrong with Brooke?_

BPOV:

The day had come when a teacher _finally_ caught Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina.

"This is outrageous-" _Blah blah blah._

_"_Head cheerleaders are supposed to be an example-" _Blah blah blah._

_"DETENTION!"_ Now that, got Brooke's attention. Nuh uh, no way, is _she_ going to spend a Friday night in _detention_ with who knows what teacher and other students. She had enough of school this week, that's the whole reason she was skipping! Brooke looked down as she got a message. She prayed it wasn't Haley again, it was bad enough before the party. Thankfully, it was from Rachel.

_Atleast no one bothered to look in the car, then what would have happened?  
-Rachel:)_

Oh right, atleast there's that. If the teacher saw the bottle of tequila behind the driver's seat, they would surely be in far worse trouble than they are now. The red-head next to Brooke jabbed her with her elbow and Brooke looked up just as the principal set his hands down and was staring at both girls. _More like both of Rachel's girls that are dangerously hanging out._

"You girls are done with skipping. I will let it slid and not give you both detention for a week, but you must arrive on time after school in the tuturing center, understand?" By now, Rachel had noticed the man was oogling her and so she leaned forward on the desk and flipped her flaming hair behind her.

"Ofcourse sir. Wouldn't dream of being late to our, uh, punishment." She added a wink to the word _punishment_ and leaned back. The principal was flustered and blubbering about the two of them going back to class and sent them on their way.

"Oh my gawd Rachel! Gag me much? You know he's like fifty, what if he had a heart attack?" Brooke was giggling up a storm from the display and focused on the fact that she was pretty sure the guy was hiding a hard on.

"Shut up Brookie Cookie! I was the one who got us out of a week of detentions, you could atleast thank me." Brooke was shoved by her friend and they both just continued to last all the way to class, then Brooke stopped right in front of the door.

"Um, Rach, there was a reason we skipped. Project neither of us did, plus well, you know." Brooke looked down, hoping Rachel understood what, or _who, _she was talking about. Looking dumb in front of the class, no biggie, she already did that in History and Science, but in front of _them_? Not an option.

"Well they can suck it. It's not like they have any room to talk about stupidity. I mean coming to a party thrown by someone who so obviously hates you? Dumbasses." With that, Rachel pushed open the door and walked in with Brooke with their arms interlocked.

Brooke set up her mask, took a deep breath, and put on the biggest smile she could muster, hoping it didn't look as broken as it felt. "Hey Mr. Smith, sorry me and Rachel are just so late. You know we wouldn't have missed one of _your_ classes unless we had to. We were held up in Mr. Principal's office." Brooke added a slight laugh at the end. She fluttered her eyelashes at him as Rachel continued their excuse.

"Yeah, we don't have a pass, because you know how forgetful he can be. Think you could let it slide just this one time? We're both wearing heels and don't want to hurt our ankles by walking _all_ the way back to his office." Peyton scoffed at what the red-haid was saying and Brooke gave her a dark look. _Shut it Curly-Top._

Mr. Smith sighed, but his face was slightly pink as the two teen girls stood so close to him, looking up at him from under their lashes. "Okay girls, go take your seats, we're presenting your projects. Wait, you're up Ms. Davis." Brooke stopped while she was walking towards her deska and she rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel and walked to the front of the class. _Fuuuuuuuck._

"Um, what exactly is the project again?" She twirled her brown locks with her finger as her confused expression looked at the teacher. _Might as well play the part completely._

"The Scarlett Letter. Why adultery is such an huge offence now,and then." Brooke took a deep breath, and nodded. This, she could do. Adultery was a thing she could relate to Hester's husband.

"Okay sir, no names right?" She was just teasing when she said that, but she noticed Peyton and Lucas shifted in their seats next to eachother. _Good, let them worry._

"No names Ms. Davis, you know this." He leaned back in his chair and gestured for her to continue.

"Kay, so we _all_ know cheating is wrong. Well most of us do." Brooke shot a quick look towards her exes, ex- best friend, and ex- boyfriend. "With the Scarlett Letter, even though Hester's husband wasn't there, he still expected her to keep her vow as his wife and not fool around with the priest. Just because he wasn't there, doesn't give her an excuse to sleep with someone else! A promise is a promise, and promises are _not_ made to be broken. They're to be kept, if all promises are supposed to be broken this world would be chaos. The priest should have kept his hands away from _someone else's wife." _

_"_Okay, now connect that to a subject now. Remember, no real names." He looked among the crowd of students, and noticed the reaction of three particular students. Ms. Gatina looked oddly smug, Ms. Sawyer looked paniced, and Mr. Scott looked to be in pain.

"Okay, let's say _Penelope_ and _Eugene_ were dating. The first time they tried it out, _Eugene_ made out with _Penelope's_ best friend _Elizabeth._ Afterwards, _Penelope _forgave them both, and gave them a chance of friendship. _Eugene_ convinced _Penelope _to give them another shot, and _Elizabeth_ promised to not make out with him again. During a lock-in, _Elizabeth_ broke that promise and kissed Lu- _Eugene_! After their friend's party, _Elizabeth_ told _Penelope_ that she still had feelings for _Eugene, _romantic feelings. _Eugene _then told _Penelope_ that the skank had kissed him and-" Rachel stood up from her chair, senseing the break down Brooke was about to have. Brooke was led out of the room into the hall way and slowly sank to the ground.

Brooke sobbed and sobbed for her lose. She lost her boyfriend who she loved, and she lost her best friend that she trusted. These things were not supposd to happen to _her_! Not _twice_ by the exact same people! Brooke started breathing faster and found it difficult to get any words out as tears leaked out of her eyes. Rachel wrapped her arms around her, making comforting sounds that Brooke couldn't hear. Her ears were ringing, her heart and head pounding, her stomach felt twisted and just wanted to empty itself. She stood up shakily, and rushed to the bathroom with Rachel behind her. Brooke had cried so hard, she made herself sick. It just kept coming out, making her cry harder, and her even sicker. She sat back away from the toilet and onto the dirty bathroom floor. Brooke looked up at Rachel, and asked a question.

"Why can't _we_ be happy?"

RPOV:

"I don't know Brooke, I don't know." Rachel felt shaky and cold from watching Brooke's episode, and just wanted to close her eyes and make it all _go away_. To just be able to disappear from this pain of life. Love doesn't hurt. It's when love is taken away that destroys a person.

Brooke grabbed Brooke's face and looked her right in the eye. "I do know that we are going to make it through this. We have all of our life left and Lucas, Peyton, and Cooper are not part of that. We are going to prove all of them wrong someday, just not today. I will make things right, for both of us. We don't need this pain, and we don't need them. You are okay, got it? You're safe and healthy, and soon we are going to be happy. I promise this, I swear it, that things will end up okay."

"Rachel, what if they don't?"

"They will, okay? We are going through things, and this is barley the beginning of it, but in the end it will be worth it. We'll be happy, and love, and be loved, and things will just come together instead of breaking apart." Rachel believed this, she _had_ to believe her and Brooke would be okay. They could save themselves. They didn't need anyone else.

Brooke nodded, still wiping her eyes from the tears that had previously fallen. Things will turn out okay for both of them, they just will.

**Author's Note: Good? Bad? I should never write again? Leave your opinions please! Just to let you know, I'm not having Brooke pregnant or Brooke and Rachel as a couple. I have no problem with gay relationships or whatever, that's just not how this story is going. Brooke getting pregnant to me, is just not plausible. Lucas would be too careful, and Brooke would be a terrific mom, just not a terrific teen mom. **


	5. Not the Breakfast Club

**Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who's reading my story and to everyone who's reviewing it. This story is my first story, but I'm very happy with how it's turning out. Right now, I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be, but I can say I get a new idea for the next chapter right after I finish the previous one. Anyways, thank you for reading and/or reviewing,:).**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT, AND I NEVER WILL, OWN ONE TREE HILL, IT'S PLOT, OR IT'S CHARACTORS.**

Third PersonPOV:

Walking down the hallway from her locker down to the detention room, Brooke got about five cat calls, seven ass slaps, and maybe twenty winks. Guys at Tree Hill are completely pathetic. Entering the room, Brooke Davis was dressed for the perfect part of a high school cheerleader. Her short, sophie shorts were folded at the top, making the already tiny oiece of cloth look like underwear. Her pink tank top was tight and maybe one size too small, showing a sliver of her tan, toned stomach. Brooke's brown locks were tied behind her in a high pony tail. The thing that ruined the picture, or made it, was her shoes. Brooke refused to wear sneakers anywhere outside of the gym, and on her feet her red hot, fuck-me pumps, clicking and clacking after every step she took on the clean tile. Cheerleading practice had been canceled since her and Rachel had detention, but they still had gym as last period and Brooke couldn't find it in herself to change into her other clothes.

Without bothering to look around the room, Brooke took a seat next to her partner in crime and let out a deep breath. Facing her bestfriend after her breakdown was embarassing, and she wished more than anything she could just hold it in until Rachel was asleep. Standing in class and basically telling everyone what happened between the bermuda triangle of love proved to be too much for the girl, and the tears were coming, hot and fast. Brooke didn't go back to Mr. Smith's class after that, instead stayed in the bathroom, brushed her teeth after getting sick, and fixing her smudged makeup. Rachel elbowed Brooke and so Brooke kicked her under the table. Rach kept tapping her on the shoulder and so Brooke looked up and Rachel gestured for her to look around.

_Oh God, why must you hate me just so much?_

Surrounding the two cheerleaders were the Fantastic Four themselves. Haley and Nathan had their heads down and were quietly whispering to eachother. Their hands were practically surgicaly tied together under the table and Brooke felt the familiar burn of envy at the love that Nathan had found. Selfishly, she wished Nathan could be how he used to. The male equivalent to her, so then Lucas and Haley would have never entered their lifes. Haley was an amazing person, but no one could deny the fact that she had broken Nathan's heart earlier this year, and Brooke would make sure that if it happened again, Nathan had a person to fall back on. Unlike before. Across the room were the tortured artist and tortured athlete, talking to one another and occasionly glancing at her. When Peyton suddenly looked up, Brooke gave her the darkest glare, causing the blonde to cast her eyes down on her table. Brooke looked around as well and saw Mouth come in through the door and walk straight to her and Rachel. Brooke instantly perked up, not wanting innocent Mouth to see the pain she was in. She could feel Rachel do the same as she fixed her posture and smiled brightly. Mouth pulled out a disgusting, plastic chair and sat down across from them.

Finally, the principal walked in. He took a seat at the desk in the very front of the room and began speaking to the seven teens in the room with him.

"Now, each and everone of you have done something wrong," he looked at everyone except Brooke, Rachel and Nathan as he said the next part, "some surprising, some not. Today I'm letting you of easy, you all will read a book, and if you did not bring one you will do homework. If you have none, you will sit there quietly, and no talking. I will be in my office and if there in an emergency call me using this phone." He pointed to the black wired phone at the back of his desk, then preceded to leave the room. The second he left, an awkward silence over came the room.

Brooke, not being able to stand the silence, started a conversation with Rachel and Mouth.

"Hey guys, what'd you do to get in detention Mr. M? You're supposed to be the good one." Brooke winked at Mouth, laughing as a blush over came his face. Rachel leaned towards him and said.

"Yeah Mouth, you're hot as a bad boy, but I like you better sweet." She laughed, knowing it was crazy to think Marvin Mcfaden could be bad.

"Well, I tried to correct the teacher, but she got mad and gave me detention." Ofcourse, Mouth would get in trouble for being _too_ smart.

"Damn Mouth, you might want to cool it with the whole rebel thing." Rachel wrapped and arm around him, and if possible Mouth's face turned even more red.

Eventually, Brooke and Rachel grew bored of teasing Mouth and started having a conversation about a surprise Rachel had for Brooke.

"Come on Rach, just tell me!"

"No way! It'll ruin everything!"

"You whore." Brooke pouted and layed her head on the table and just looked around the room. Rachel giggled and then started talking to Mouth about whatever. Haley and Nathan were still in their own little world, and Brooke was curious as to why the golden couple were here in detention. Peyton and Lucas were still whispering and glancing at her every so often. The more they glanced, the more suffacted and pressured she felt.

_Why can't they just stop talking and looking at me? Make them stop, please._

Brooke grew more and more frusturated and slammed her hand on the table.

"Listen blondies, I know I'm hot, but you seriously need to stop staring at me. It's creep and annoying as fuck." She bit her lip, feeling insecure about letting them see her angry, let alone any other kind of emotion. Brooke had enough of her feelings, and sometimes just wanted them to disappear. She reached down into her bag where the waterbottle full with vodka sat. She took a long sip, and Rachel gestured for Brooke to give her some. Rach handed it back, and Brooke put it into her Fendi bag.

"Whatever Brooke." That was it. That's all Peyton said in response to Brooke' outburst, and if anything it made Brooke angrier. Brooke wanted to goad the artist, wanted to piss her off, to get any other kind of response beisdes _'whatever'_. Mouth put a hand on Brooke's shoulder, and it soothed the angry brunette as she breathed in through her nose. Rachel's face morphed into a smirk,a and Brooke knew something was about to happen.

"So Peyt-whore, what'd you do to get detention? Stole something else of someone's?" Brooke laughed and Rachel's eyes flashed with satisfaction as Lucas very subtlely moved his chair back from Peyton.

"Funny Rachel, but I'm sure if there's one thing anyone in this room can agree on, it's that you're the whore." Peyton cocked her eye brow at Rachel, and sat back in her chair. As if she thought the sparring was over.

_Yeah, right._

"Oh cool it P. Sawyer, this isn't the breakfast club." Brooke took a swig of the vodka again and watched as everything just became a little bit hazier.

"Shut up Brooke." Brooke, being slightly tipsy rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. Haley, not wanting anyone to become angrier, decided to start a civil conversation with Brooke, completely ignoring Rachel as she did it.

"So Tiger, where have you been lately? I've been texting you, but you never reply." Brooke could detect the hurt in the last statement, and looked to Lucas and Peyton, not wanting to spill anything about what she was doing around them.

"Oh, you know, around. I've been busy, with cheer." Briefly forgetting Haley was on the team as well, Rachel elbowed her to jog her memory. _Thanks Rach._ "Getting new routines ready, we can't do the same ones over again, or the basketball players would get bored." The others in the room, noticed that she started to sound more like the old Brooke, and Haley encouraged it by talking more.

"Well, when do we get to see them? I'm sure they're great." Brooke looked worridly to Rachel, and Rachel had to think fast, not caring if Haley would be shocked the red-head actually acknowlegded her existence.

"They're still in the beginning stage. Not quite ready to be seen by anyone." Peyton snorted nearby, and Brooke narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Problem Curlie-Sue? Or do you just like to be a pain in the ass to everyone?" Lucas, with his stupid as hell hero complex, jumped to Peyton's defense.

"Brooke, she didn't even say anything." Brooke, looking taken aback that Lucas actually spoke to her, looked up at the ceiling, just wanting everyone to shut up so she could focus.

"Actually Brooke, I do. Why do you always have to lie? We all know what you do, so no reason denying it." Peyton had gotten up, and walked to Brooke's, Mouth's, and Rachel's table. "You need to stop being so damn selfish and come back down to reality. The stuff you've been doing have conseuquences, and you need to face them."

"Last time I checked Peyton, you're the one not accepting consequences. You need to get over the fact that I'm not you're friend. Maybe if you stopped screwing people over, they wouldn't always leave you." Brooke had also stood up, but instead of walking over towards the blonde, grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Rachel, knowing Brooke didn't have they keys, got up as well.

"Watch yourself Peyt-whore. Just because Brooke won't bitch slap you, doesn't mean I won't." Rachel turned on her heel, and walked out the door. Everyone sat there stunned, and finally the doors banged open when the prinicpal came back in. He looked around, and asked. "Where'd Miss. Davis and Miss. Gatina go?"

"Brooke, uh, got sick and Rachel was her ride. They were going to go find you, but Brooke started to puke." Mouth, not used to lying, stared at the spot past the prinipal's shoulder.

PeytonPOV:

The tortured artist sat on her bed, staring at the painting on the wall. _Why was Lucas being so distant? He never called me back. I hope he isn't upset about me argueing with Brooke-_. There was a quick knock on her door. Peyton sat up, and began her walk to the front door. Opening it, she was shocked to see the person who she was just thinking about.

"Brooke." Brooke was standing there, looking more than upset, and Peyton quickly invited her in. _Maybe Brooke was finally forgiving me and everything can go back to how it should be. Haley and Nathan. Me and Lucas. Brooke and I-_.

"Listen, we need to talk." Brooke looked slightly nervous, and Peyton jumped at the chance to explain herself.

"Brooke, I never knew you were going to break up with Lucas I swear. I just told you-" The brunette held up a hand to stop her rambling, and took a shaky breath.

"Peyton, what you told me, it ruined everything. It wasn't the first time we hurt eachother. We've always seem to screw things up for one another, and I can't deal with it anymore." For the first time, Peyton noticed the bags under Brooke's eyes and how pale her face had gotten. Brooke continued. "I'm can't hate you anymore, it's so...tiring."

"So we can be friends right? Pretend none of this ever happened." Brooke shook her head. Peyton pressed on. "We can go back to how we were before." Brooke looked at Peyton and shook her head harder.

"Before is gone P. Sawter, and right now I think we should just stay away from eachother. I'm going to go now, and I may not forgive you today, but maybe one day it'll happen." With that, the head cheerleader left as quickly as she appeared. Leaving everything still unsaid. In approximately ten minutes, there was a knock at the door. _It most be Brooke, maybe she changed her mind._

Peyton rushed to the door and opened it, she was so surpirsed at who it was, all she could say was his name.

"Jake."

"Hey Peyton."

**Author's Note: My first cliff hanger AND dream scene.:) At first, I was going to make the Brooke/Peyton scene real, but it seemed to early in the story to do that. Please review with ideas, opinions, or thoughts. It wasn't my best chapter, and I hope that my writing will improve, I've just been under some stress lately with all my tests coming up. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Too Perfect

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Sorry it took so long this time, I was just at a stand-still for a couple of days.:) Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions and let's see if we can make it to twenty reviews? ONLY THREE MORE.:) Anyways, I hope to continue this story way beyond season four and into the newer seasons.:) By the way, Rachel and Brooke do not share a room in my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL, OWN ONE TREE HILL, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR IT'S PLOT LINES.**

Brooke POV:

Brooke Davis was laying back on her made queen sized bed in the un-Brooke room. No paint, no pictures, and no bed spread. It looked flawless, perfect, all of those adjectives. But lacked _something_. _Something_ important. She slowly brought herself off the bed and walked over to the body length mirror hanging on her closet door. The reflecting glass had no scratches and no smudges, just like the rest of the room. The brunette stared at herself, trying to match the stain less room with herself, but feeling as if _she_ was the stain. The one blemish in seemingly perfect atmosphere. Everything was silent, and as she slowly lifted up her shirt and took off her pants she was the only thing making noise. Even her breathing seemed to be amplified in the room.

What she saw disgusted her. It _pained_ her to see the pathetic mess she had become. Deep down, she knew Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were not entirely responsible for the train wreck that was her mind, body, and soul. This break down had been in the making since...well forever. Growing up with no parents? Yes, that would suck. Growing up with parents, they just can't be bothered with you? It might as well kill you, the pain it brings to you that you'll keep inside and fight like hell not to show will just spill out with just a tiny tip on the balance. Brooke's tip, was Lucas and Peyton.

Her body was slowly suffering with her emotions. Substituting booze for actual food had made her look pale and bony, like a faded version of herself. Though, honestly, she had never been herself. She didn't even know who Brooke Davis was without people telling her. She turned her focus onto the mirror once again and wanted to flinch away from the sorry image of a broken girl. Her hair fell flatly and was slightly longer than she liked. Her once vivid eyes with fake joy seemed to have gotten tired of pretending and were dull and watery. Her tan she had gotten from the summer had slowly faded and left her looking sickly. Thanks to the drugs and alcohal, she had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was dry. Brooke was disgusting. Not the "hottest cheerleader in Tree Hill" just a knock-off version you wouldn't even pay ten dollars for. If Victoria had been here, she would have torn Brooke down, noting every flaw.

She closed her eyes, keeping the tears at bay as she tried to assure herself it would be over soon. Not wanting to see anymore, Brooke turned away from the mirror and opened her closet door. Her closet was filled to the brim with short skirts and tight tops, and she searched for anything but those. She picked a pair of soft green sophie shorts along with a black cami. She shut the closet door, still not looking at the mirror, and walked over to the bed. Knowing the mirror was still there, and still unscathed, un-nerved her and she fidgeted. Everything in the room was perfect. _Too perfect._ She heard a low buzzing noise in her ear and felt her heart pounding as her eyes shifted everywhere but the closet door. It seemed like the mirror was all Brooke could see, hear, and think about and she wanted it to go away. She slowly stood up and started to pace back and forth, breathing heavy. Her manicured hands were shaking and her vision was getting narrow. The mirror was teasing, taunting, and just _too damn perfect._

With no warning, Brooke took her hair brush off of her nightstand and threw hard at the mirror. The crack in the middle resembled a spider web, and while the mirror was no longer perfect, it seemed to hold a type of beauty only pain could bring. Brooke hurriedly walked to the broken mirror, and knelled in front of it, and slowly started picking up the glass. She was trying to put the mirror together, but the shards were too tiny, too sharp, and too many for her to do it alone. While trying her hardest to fix the mistake, her hands were getting cut up from all of the glass.

Rachel POV:

"Brooke, I'm ready to tell you the sur- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Rachel had walked into the room, seeing the broken glass on the floor, the destroyed mirror, and a sobbing Brooke. She rushed to her friend's side and took Brooke's hands into her own. There were tiny scratches all over her hands and arms that were bleeding far more than Rachel liked. She quickly ushered Brooke up and into the pristine bathroom connected to Brooke's room. She turned on the sink to cold water and got a white towel from the towel rack. Rachel wet it and quitly whipped the blood off of Brooke while Brooke tried calming herself, taking big, deep breaths. After the blood had been cleared, it obvious the cuts were still open so Rachel pushed the towel onto Brooke's hands to keep pressure on it.

"Here, hold you hands above you're heart, it helps to stop the bleeding." Brooke nodded her consent and did as told, holding her arms high above her head. "I have no idea what you were thinking, but I guess I'll tell you the surprise now, you seem to need the good news."

"I'm so sorry Rach, I have no idea what came over me." Brooke seemed to be tearing up once again, and Rachel quickly put a stop to it.

"It's fine, okay? I did the exact same thing last week with my mirror, just with my fist, not my hair brush." Rachel tried to make light of it, shooting Brooke an assuring smile, though feeling like they were both getting worse instead of better.

"Well Whore, what's the surprise?" Brooke pepped up, seeing the opportunity for something exciting and fun to come about.

"I got us tickets to that Fall Out Boy concert you wanted to go to! Think about it, they're hot, we're hot, we'll all get together and make fire!" This was beyond exciting! They were getting out of town, away from everything, and going to a concert filled with people.

"What if they're no guys?" Brooke needed an escape soon, and this concert provided the chance to do that.

"Boy band equals wannabe boy bands, which equals hot seventeen and eighteen year olds for Brooke and Rachel." Rach added a wink as they both got more and more excited.

"As long as I get the singers or guitar players, you can have the drummers."

"Hahahaha, no. I get the singers, you can have the guitar players."

"Fine, but if they sing _and_ play guitar they're mine."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

With that, the two previously upset cheerleaders set to look for outfits that would get them attention and maybe even free drinks.

Peyton POV:

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" Jake Jagelski was standing on Peyton's front porch, and it seemed no matter how many times she blinked he didn't disappear. She stepped out from the entry way, and apologized for not letting him in immediately.

"I was just, really surprised." She led him up to her room, and sat on her bed as he awkwardly stood in her room. Peyton tried to process that Jake was here, and figure out why he was here.

"So I don't get a hug?" Instead of running into his waiting arms, Peyton frowned.

"What are you doing here Jake? Why are you back?"

"People here need me. I feel terrible for not being here earlier." Believeing Jake was talking about her, she tried to cut in, but he continued speaking.

"I should have been here during the whole Keith thing, Lucas is my friend and he was always there for me." It felt like a slap to the face, Jake was here for Lucas, not Peyton. Not completely sold, Peyton stopped him.

"Then why are you here, in my house?" _He's obviously here for me, but I'm in love with Lucas. How am I supposed to tell him that? _

"Honestly? So it wouldn't be awkward running into you while I'm here. I'm sorry for what happened in Savannah, but you have to look at it from my point of view." Peyton was silently fumming. Jake came over to her house to basically say he's back, but they're still over? What the fuck.

Not liking the way the conversation was going, she changed the subject. "How's Jenny doing? Nikki still in the picture?"

Jake shook his head. "Jenny's doing great, but Nikki is out of our life, for good this time."

"Well, where are you staying? You could always stay here if you need to."

" Look Peyton, I'm sorry to have shown up like this, but Lucas is my friend and this is Jenny's home. I have no problem being civil with you, but don't expect anything to go back to how it used to be. Nathan has filled me in enough to know what's going on with you, Brooke, and Lucas and I really don't want to put myself anywhere near the love triangle of death."

"I'm just trying to help Lucas and Brooke get back together." Maybe she could be with Jake, atleast until Lucas comes to his senses. She had loved him once, and being truthful, she still did, in a way. Jake had been her first taste of love, and she couldn't stop wanting it. Even if it was Lucas she wanted to be with, Jake was helpful in the mean time.

"You and I both know you're never just trying to help with Lucas Scott. I need to go back, Whitey is watching Jenny and I can't leave her with him too long, or he'll get irratated." Jake walked over to Peyton and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have no idea why Brooke broke up with Lucas, and I really hope it had nothing to do with you." Jake gave her a squeeze, then walked out to go pick up his daughter. Peyton sat there, on her unmade bed, staring at the paintings all over her room. She had a black bed spread, and no mirror. Nothing in her room was perfect. She looked at the picture that said the dreaded sentence, _Everybody always leaves._ It seems like everyone comes back as well.

Jake POV:

Walking through the town he had run away from, he felt the memories rushing back. He breathed in the clean air, and thought of the river court, the school, Ms. Scott's cafe, and pushed his baby girl's stroller down the street. So many things had changed, but oddly enough it didn't feel like it. Keith was gone, Lucas and Brooke were no longer together, and Karen was pregnat. Not exactly what he thought would happen once he left. He racked his brain through who he could stay with, and immediatly crossed out both Scott families off his list. Nathan and Haley were still working on their marriage, and barely had any room. Karen was broken and was about to have a baby, and Lucas needed his own space. He went to a place he knew had enough room.

The house with the red door was still huge, and still gorgeous. He looked for signs of anyone being home, but found none. Quickly jogging up to the door, Jake rang the bell and wanted for someone to come out. When no one did, he walked back down to the side walk and sat down on the curb. Brooke would come home soon. Watching Jenny distracted him while someone came up in front of him, looking up all he saw was flaming red hair, bright green eyes, and a toned, tan body standing in front of him. The sun shown so brightly it seemed to make her hair catch on fire, so he lifted a hand to block it, so he could actually see this girl clearly.

"Is there a reason you're standing outside of Brooke's house? If you're a one night stand, you might wanna beat it. Cute kid, by the way." Quickly standing up, Jake smoothed down his shirt and jeans, trying to discreetly check her out, but by the way she smirked, it was obvious he was doing a terrible job.

"Uhm, actually I'm a friend of Brooke's and I need her help. My name is Jake Jagelski. This is my daughter, Jenny." By the time he finished, he felt his face turn slightly pink, which surprised him since no girl, not Peyton or Brooke, had made him blush before.

"Okay, and if I said I knew where Brooke was, what do you need help with?" The fiery red haid folded her arms across her chest, and took a step back from him.

"I'd say I need a place to stay. Pleae, uhm-" He was fishing for a name, she just wouldn't cave. So, he continued his plead without naming the girl. "I promise she knows me, and if you can help me find her I'll owe you huge."

"I guess I could use a handy man around the house, come with me. Oh, and bring Cutie-pie." Jake rolled his eyes at the obvious of bringing Jenny and decided to just come straight out.

"Listen, I don't let my baby girl get in the car with just anyone, at least tell me you're name?" He stared into her eyes, sensing the gaurd she had up since they first began talking.

"My name's Rachel. I live with Brooke."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahh! So, what do you think?:) Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long. The way it seemed like no one ever brought up the subject of Jake since he turned down Peyton kinda annoyed me since he had a great plot and I would have loved to have him still be in the show. Read and Review please! Let's try to get to twenty.:)**


	7. New beginnings, and Old endings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Unfortunately, we didn't make it to twenty reviews.:( oh well, hopefully we will this time! only one more:) Anyways, I've been feeling like there hasn't really been much Brucas (and I'm sure ya'll feel the same!) so this chapter is going to focus more on them and Rachel/Jake. P.S I met this guy who looks just like Jake Jagelski!:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL, OWN ONE TREE HILL, IT'S PLOT LINES, OR IT'S CHARACTORS.**

BPOV:

Staring at the TV screen, biting her thumbnail as she waited to see who the girl would choose. In fairytale life, the place where the story takes place, the girl would of course pick the ruggishly handsome cowboy who was all kinds of wrong for her, but oh-so right. In reality, where Brooke Davis lived, the girl would choose the cute, clean cut, _safe_ boy. Brooke hopelessly watched the movie, filling herself with hope that would eventually empty into self pity. Because as much as everyone in Tree Hill would love to deny, Brooke Davis did not live a fairytale life. Instead, she lived in reality where everyone, including herself sometimes, picked the safety over anything else. Brooke watched as the couple myraciously ended up together, and the boy who the girl was going to marry was surprisingly okay with what happened and not angry or revengeful about what happened at all. _Yes, because that is how it happens in real life. _Brooke grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and turned to scream into her pillow.

_Why did movies make it look so easy?_

_Why wasn't it so easy?_

_Why do I torture myself by watching these movies?_

Ignoring those questions, Brooke looked to her phone that had been lighting up all day. She grabbed it and checked her messages. Fifteen from Haley, ten from Peyton, three from Rachel, and seven from Nathan. One single message came from Lucas Scott, saying one thing.

**Beach.**

No explanation, no time, no when, just _beach_. Anger immediately filled Brooke to the tip top. Who in the world did Lucas thing he was? Just because he texted her, using only one word, she was supposed to automatically get up and go to where he wanted? Brooke waited ten minutes, just to make him wait, and then grabbed her flip flops and got up to leave. Only to give a piece of her mind, naturally. No other reason.

_Yeah hun, keep believeing it that. Maybe if you try hard enough it'll come true._ A voice, oddly like Rachel's, told her and Brooke just wanted to slap it out of her head. Lucas and her just needed closure, that's it.

RPOV:

"Whore! I'm home and I have people that want to see you!" Hearing no noise, Rachel looked towards the fridge for a note.

_R-_

_I went to the beach to relax and tan, I'll be home whenever._

_Hate/Love you slut,_

_B-_

"Sorry Jake, Brooke's not here." Jake nodded his head with a frown, and turned to leave with Jenny.

"Wait! I'm sure if you need a place to stay this place can suffice. I have extra space that needs to be filled." Not wanting to see the rejection in his eyes, she turned to the innocent, gorgeous little girl in his arms.

"Really? You're parents would be okay with it?" Rachel held in the _'what parents?'_remark and just said, "Of course, the more the merrier." She could just see it, her and Brooke could dress up little Jenny in cute baby clothes, decorate her room, and be perfect surragate mothers.

_First, you gotta find out about the real baby mama._ Well duh!

"Come on up and I'll show you the room you can stay in."

"You know Jenny's going to be staying here two right?" Rachel rolled her eyes, not believing this guy is honestly that stupid.

"Of course I know that! She's cute as a button, I wasn't going to turn that little face away." Making a baby face at the real baby, Rachel was surprised at how quickly she was falling in love with the tiny girl.

"Oh, and here I thought it was my face you wanted around." It seemed like Jake was gaining confidence the longer they talked and Rachel looked up to see a blush on his face.

_Be careful, you have no idea what he can do, just like Cooper._ Sometimes she really hated her inner voice.

Rachel led him up the stairs and down the right hallways, past Brooke's room, then past her own room until they came to the last door. She stood in front of it and turned to him.

"Before me and you go anywhere near a bed, I need to know something about you." Rach was definately fishing for some answers about any issues he may have that brought him here, and secretly also wanted to know more about him.

"Like what?" Jake seemed to be considering this while scratching the back of his head. _Most likely trying to come up with some magical line. Seems like all guys in Tree Hill were good at that. _"Not something too personal or anything, just like age, favorite movie, who's the baby mama is, what you can cook. Just that kinda stuff." She threw in the baby mama stuff in just to try to see if he was smart enough to catch on.

"Well, I'm eighteen years old, my favorite movie is The Fight Club, I can pretty much cook anything, and her name is Nikki." Rachel lifted an eyebrow, wanting to know more about this Nikki girl.

"Uh-uh, I need to know if I'm going to have some trashy girl banging on my front door at three in the morning to yelling about picking up her kid."

"She won't be around, maybe one day I'll tell you why. Do I pass the semi-test?" He was obviously very desperate if he was willing to live with Rachel, but whatever.

"One more question, what can you fix?" They needed a handy man around the house since the red-head knew little Haley James would not appreciate Natey boy coming over to fix the sink.

"Anything, honest." Satisfied with his answers, she stepped away from the door and pushed it open. On the east side of the wall there was a flat screen TV, on the opposite side there was a king sized bed. There were two doors, one leading into the bathroom and another into a walk-in closet. Rachel turned to him with a guilty expression.

"Sorry we don't have a crib or something, my parents weren't expecting a baby here anytime soon." Jake just shook his head and looked back at her. Graditude oozing out of his eyes.

"This is amazing, thank you so much. I owe you tons." Rachel looked him up and down and nodded her head.

"I'm sure we can work out something." She turned on her heels and called out to him to make himself at home.

BPOV:

She was stumbling down the beach when she finally saw him sitting down. When she got close enough for him to see her, Lucas stood up. Brooke's nerves were going haywire. She knew she shouldn't have even thought about coming, but she needed to see him and his stupid, gorgeous blue eyes. Brooke sat down on the sand and watched as he made his way over to her.

_My God, he's gorgeous. _Lucas was wearing a plain t-shirt and khaki shorts. His hair was in a disarray and his eyes squinted at her in his own special way. His gaze on her made her feel warm, like maple syrup was filling her whole body. The closer he got, the more she tried to force her self to calm down.

"Brooke." He said it as a sigh, and to her it was the most beautiful thing she ever heard. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him she loved him over and over again, but that wasn't an option. With her luck, Lucas would push her away and say him and Peyton were getting married. The idea immediately made her flinch, and she turned her attention back to the calm ocean.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you." Lucas sat down next to her, and they both watched the ocean.

"That's why I'm here Luke, to talk to you." Brooke's voice was shaking, and her will to not turn to him was slowly fading. This was her Broody, and God did she love him.

"I miss you Brooke. I've been missing you and I never stopped, even before the wedding." Brooke looked down knowing the tears were coming, hot and fast. When she looked back up and turned to him, her will came back at full force. They couldn't work, no matter how hard they tried.

"I miss you two, but we can't be together Luke." She could hear the sadness in her own voice and wished she had something to drink.

"I love you, and you could love me two." Lucas was desperately trying to hold on to them and Brooke wanted to hold on as well, but she was terrified. She needed to get over her issues and she couldn't put him through that with her.

"I do love you Lucas, love isn't our problem. It never was."

"Then what is the problem? And if you say it's Peyton we're just-" Brooke held up a hand to stop him. In her heart, she knew Peyton wasn't the sole reason she broke it off with him. Combined with everything else, it just caused her to admit something to herself.

"No, Peyton is not the reason. Only part of it. The problem is me and you. Lucas, I have issues, okay? I need serious help. I have too many insecurities, and you save everyone else but me. I finally realized why. You can't save me Luke, no matter how much we love each other, you will never be the one to save me. I told you that I will probably always love you, and I meant that. I just need to deal with this on my own, and it kills me Lucas, it really does." Brooke took in a shaky breath and pushed on as Lucas looked deep into her eyes. "I need to find myself, and fix my self. I need to figure out who I am and what I want. At Haley's and Nathan's wedding, you said I was pushing you away. In a way, you were right. I didn't want to have you see how broken I am and try to fix me. You can't. You never have been able to. I don't know why, and I wish you could, but you don't know how to. You don't know how to be there for me and I don't know how to be there for you."

Lucas hugged her to him and her tears soaked his shirt, and his tears soaked his. They cried and held each other, and Lucas pulled back to look at her. There were tear streaks down her checks and her eyes were glistening from the un-shed tears she was trying to hold in. His hand went up to cup her cheek, and the tears just fell, nothing being able to hold them back. The way they looked at each other said it all, they were in love, but love isn't everything. She needed him, god she wanted him. He was her Broody, her Boyfriend, and she was his Cheery, his Pretty Girl. She crushed her lips to his, knowing it wasn't the best idea, but she needed it. Brooke needed the feeling of being with him. The warmth she felt by him holding her was replaced by the electricity of his lips upon hers. Luke asked for entrance to her mouth, and she greedily accepted. They explored each other and just soaked in the feeling of connecting like they once did. It was stupid, and would only make it hurt that much more painful, but for now, that was okay. Lucas tasted like sea-salt and reminded her of the ocean that she could feel crash against the beach, _their_ beach. Brooke held onto him, and him onto her. She pretended this wasn't the last time, she pretended there was still a Brooke and Lucas, and maybe at that moment there still was.

_I miss this, I miss him so much._

Lucas pulled away and put his head on her forehead. Their eyes were still closed. Their chests were moving rapidly and they just held onto each other longer.

"I love you Pretty Girl, so much. So much it hurts to even think about it." Brooke's tears came back with a vengance and she nodded her head.

"I love you Broody, I really do love you." And they both sat there, listening to each other say 'I love you' multiple times until they just settled into silence.

Eventually, reality set in again and they untangled themselves from eachother. They stood up and dusted off. Lucas turned to her and his look said it all. He was not going to let her go without a fight.

"You know something? Sometimes you remind me of the ocean. Sometimes you push forward, try to break down other people's walls, my walls, and other times you pull back, trying to get as far away from people as possible." Until this moment, she never realized that could be the reason she was so drawn to the water. She looked out into the bottomless water, and focused on the rhythm the ocean was pushing forward at, and pulling back at. Brooke turned to Lucas.

"I have to go, Rachel's home alone." Brooke made her way to her car, until Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Brooke, can you please talk to Peyton?" She looked up to the sky, and shook her head.

"It's too hard Luke, I don't know if I can."

"Please? She misses you, and so do Haley and Nathan." Brooke crossed her arms and rocked back and forth on her heels, instantly feeling defensive.

"I will soon, but me and Rachel are going out of town for a couple days for a concert." His face showed his disapprovale of the activity, but she ignored it and turned around and started walking away. Not realizing that through the whole conversation, neither of them said the words, "Good bye".

**Author's Note: For some reason, my stupid spell checker isn't working. If you have trouble understanding, I'm sorry. This took me longer than normal but things have been kinda hectiv. You see, there's thing guy...and I just get too distracted thinking about him and not this story!:) Blame him. Anyways, thanks for reading and please, please, please review! Love you always.**

**P.S. I used the word each other alot, sorry!:)**


	8. Voices never ending

**Author's Note: WOW! We got to 26 reviews! I got the most reviews ever last chapter.:) Alot of people have been messageing me, asking who Brooke and Rachel are going to end up with, and honestly? I'm not quite sure yet.:) I'm liking Jake for Rachel, for now atleast, and I'm just going to leave the next guy for Brooke as a surprise.;) Thanks ya'll for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND I NEVER WILL, OWN ONE TREE HILL.**

BPOV:

Walking into the house, Brooke looked around to see if Rachel was anywhere close by. She heard the shower running upstairs, so she figured Rachel was most likely busy at the movement so she continued on her way to the kitchen. As she passed the hall way, she saw a pair of men shoes.

_Gross. __Rachel must have a guy over._

Brooke wrinkled her nose as she past by it, and tried to block the nasty images of Rachel in the shower with some guy. She entered the expensive kitchen, and stood one her toes to reach the liqiour cabinet. Brooke pulled the wine bottle out, decideing she had gone through enough to deserve a glass of wine. Or two. Maybe three. Okay, definately four. She searched around for a tall glass, and filled it to the brim with the red drink. She took a long sip, and enjoyed the hazy fog it put over her.

_"He meant everything to me Peyton, and I was willing to be his friend if that's what he needed."_

One sip

_"How could you do that?"_

_"How could you cheat on me with my best friend?"_

Two sip

_"Please just trust me."_

_"Yeah because that worked out so well the last time"_

Three sip

_"You and I were best friends, and I thought that was supposed to mean something."_

Four sip

"_I want to be with you, not Peyton!"_

_"Sometimes I wish you could just save me."_

_"From what?"_

_"All of it."_

_"I think I might have feelings for Lucas."_

_"He's on the door Peyton! He's on the damn door under me."_

_"We go days without having a meaningful conversation."_

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Yeah, me two."_

One last gulp. The glass is empty. She looked into the crystal clear cup and saw a pitiful reflection. Her mascara was running down her face, and her tears were black with eyeliner. She looked deathly pale, and her eyes were hauntingly empty. This was not the Brooke Davis everyone claimed to know and love. This was the real one.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Brooke swivled in her chair, and the sight she saw was unbelieveable.

"Jake Jagelski! What are you doing in my home Mr. Dad? And where is my favorite girl Jenny?" She stumbled her way to him, almost falling. He caught her and Brooke was laughing up a storm.

"Woah, Tipsy. I'm not too sure your boyfriend would like the fact you're drinking with out him here." Brooke's eyes turned glassy and she turned away from him, filling her wine glass up over again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jake, I have no boyfriend." She doned the heavy alchohal and slammed it down onto the conner. She had no boyfriend, she had no parents, and her best friend of ten years was ruining her life.

"What do you mean? I thought you and Lucas..." Jake trailed off, feeling like he should just shut up.

"Yeah, me two. But nope. Because Peyton needs him. You know Peyton, she always needs something. This time, it was my boyfriend." She started sobbing all over again.

_Why does Peyton need Lucas?_

_Why does Lucas need me and Peyton?_

_Why do I need Lucas and Peyton?_

"Brooke.." He could not believe this was the same girl he'd known since Pre-K. The same Brooke who would give him a kiss on the cheek for a grahm cracker, the Brooke who was his first real kiss, the same Brooke who taught everyone how to take shots, the same Brooke who partied and slept around, and just didn't give a damn. This Brooke was a shell, maybe the same girl on the outside, but not the same on the inside. Or maybe, the other way around. Maybe she had been breaking down over the years, but no one bothered to look closer. Because she was Brooke Davis, and people always thought she was better off alone.

"Why did you love her Jake? Or still do. I just don't understand. She hates everyone and everyhting. Sometimes she is just so damn selfish, never looking back at the people she destroys, so long she gets what she wants. I know she misses her mom, and Ellie, but I don't see it. I don't see how she could just ask and ask for more from him, and not care what it was doing to me." Brooke looked at Jake, and saw the pity in his eyes. Maybe she wanted pity. She honestly didn't know what she wanted.

"I love him, Jagelski. I love him so much, and my chest aches so badly because I shouldn't love him. Always, he was Peyton's. Did you know I had the biggest crush on him in first grade? I even made him an extra special Valentine's Day card. Until Peyton saw it. She ripped it up into a trillion of pieces and threw them all around my room. It took me hours to find all the pieces, and I decided to just throw it away. She did the same thing now. She ripped my relationship with him, and I can't put it back together in time." Brooke looked back into her wine glass, and felt as empty as the cup.

"Brooke, I know you love Lucas. But not all the blame is on Peyton. Yes what she did was cruel, but he encouraged her. Lucas is just as selfish as Peyton. There's no doubt in my mind he loves you, but I also believe he loves Peyton two. He can never choose between you two, and I'm sure he ever will."

"Which is why you shouldn't give him a choice." Walking down the grand stair case, her hair still wet and wearing her tank top and gym shorts, Rachel took a seat next to Brooke.

"Don't let Lucas be able to choose between you two. Make the choice for him. If you love him, fight for him. If he hurt you too bad, let him go. In the meantime you're making that decision, we can go to the concert and just get away from him and Peytwhore a few days."

Brooke nodded her head, and felt the need to just sleep into a coma and wake up in an alternate universe.

"Oh, by the way, Jake and Jenny live here now."

Brooke put a thumbs up, and made her way up the stairs. Rachel turned to Jake and motioned for him to pass the wine bottle. He offered her a glass, but she just took a long swig from the bottle.

"Brooke is...different."

"No, Brooke's the same, just stronger."

"How is she stronger? She cries almost every hour. Being strong is the opposite of crying."

"No. Holding it in is weak, it shows you're scared to show the emotion. You're scared to break down."

"So what are you?"

"Can't you tell? I'm terrified." With that, Rachel walked back up the stairs, leaving Jake to ponder about two of the three girls in his new home.

_"We never meant to hurt you."_

_"That doesn't really matter Lucas, cause in the end it all hurts just the same."_

_"I'm not going to do anything about it! I'll just bury it."_

_"You can't okay? It's out, like the time capsule. And you could have buried it and not have said anything about it, so what is that about?"_

_"This is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just scared to be vulnerable again, after last time. It's just you hurt me so bad."_

_"I missed you Lucas Scott."_

_"I missed you two pretty girl."_

_"This time, I promise not to make out with him again."_

_"I don't know what hurts worse, you and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face."_

_"You're the first really good guy I've dated and it scares me, because I never gave a rat's ass before."_

_"Well, I give a rat's ass about you two."_

_"I love you"_

_"You're my best friend."_

Words and words circled around in Brooke's head as she tossed and turned, trying to sleep. Broken promises, lies, and maybe some truths were ripping her up inside. Tears leaked out and her whole body was shaking. And she didn't know what hurt worse. Her head, from all the resounding voices. Her heart from all the beating it had taken. Or her soul, from losing everyone and everything that had once mattered.

Next day at school:

Jake hadn't registered at Tree Hill High yet, so he stayed home taking care of Jenny. That didn't stop everyone from buzzing about him being back. Brooke was sitting at the lunch table, texting Rachel who sat next to her, not wanting everyone at the table to hear their discussion.

"Brooke, want to hang out this weekend? We can go shopping, have a sleepover, all the works."

Brooke looked up into Haley's hopeful face and felt like a total bitch but shook her head. "Me and Rachel are going to a concert this weekend, sorry Haley maybe when I get back you and Nathan can come over and see Jake and Jenny."

"Jake is staying with you?" The voice of Peyton Sawyer silenced the whole table, especially since it was directed to Brooke and in a not-so nice tone.

"Yeah Peytwhore, what's it to ya?" Rachel did not get every guy's in Tree Hill fascination with Peyton. She wasn't pretty, smart, nice, or funny. But so far every guy has been romantically entangled with her.

"It's just, I knew Brooke was a slut, but I never thought she'd be playing house with my ex-boyfriend." No one could believe that had just came out of her mouth, especially after what she had done to Brooke this year.

"Me playing house with your ex? That's funny, but no Peyton, I'm not into that sorta thing. Seducing guys who are unavailable is your kind of thing. I mean, Nathan never cared about you, Jake has a daughter, Lucas was dating me, Pete was famous, and then Lucas was dating me again. Damn Peyton, are you setting yourself up to look like a stupid tramp?" Brooke cocked her head, and raised her signature one eyebrow. She looked exactly how you would imagine her to be.

"Whatever Brooke, at least my dad cared about me. You had to raise youself, and looked how you turned out." The comeback was weak, but it definately hit home with Brooke. The brunnette stood up so quickly the chair fell back, and she got real close to Peyton's face.

"Fuck you." The head cheerleader turned and walked away, when she knew no one could see she took off running to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, breathing heavily. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt disgusting. Her body and face were looking pudgy from all the booze, and she just wanted it out of her. She walked into one of the stalls, and got down on her kneews. Brooke stuck her finger down her throat and felt herself start gagging. She continued one, feeling more disgusting by the minute. Her forhead was sweating, her eyes were watering, and her nose was running. She was not beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, cute, pretty, or hot. She was disgusting, and every bit of a failure as everyone thought. Feeling the bile rising up, she took her finger out of her throat and let it out. She knew it should have made her feel dirtier, but it made her feel empty. Empty of all the bad stuff that was piling in her. Empty was good. Brooke flushed the toilet and walked into the main section, and looked at herself in the mirror again. She wiped her mouth, and washed her hands. She took a long swig from the tequila bottle in her bag to cover up the smell of vomit, and walked into the hallway of people.

No one seemed to notice what the cheerleader had done in the bathroom, except for maybe the teacher that had been in there without her realizing it.

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long! I promise this summer I'll write a new chapter at least once every two weeks. Anyways, I'm going to try to focus less on Rachel and Jake because I'v decided once I finish this one or close to finishing it, I'm going to write a story about Rachel. It might be a little OOC, but it'll stay true to her personality and this story. It's like a spinoff.:) Thanks for all the reviews and please continue reading the story!**


	9. Chase from California

**Author's note: Okay, so I replaced last chapter with the actual chapter so this may not make so much sense if you don't go back and read that first. Anyways, please keep reading and reviewing and thanks.:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND I NEVER WILL, OWN ONE TREE HILL, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR IT'S PLOT LINES.**

BPOV:

Sitting in the middle of English class, staring at the back of Lucas's head as he sits in the front, Brooke Davis is completely aware that someone in the room was staring at her. She could feel the familiar prickle that came when ever someone's eyes were on her. She held in the urge to turn around and snap at whoever it was and just kept counting in her head.

_One._

_Two. _

_Three._

_Four._

_Fi- Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg_

Finally, the class was over. Brooke got out of her chair, and started towards the door, but when she turned she bumped into a hard body. She looked up and she felt the same prickle she got earlier.

_So, this is the guy who was staring at me._

Not bad. He had black, soft hair, and brown eyes. He was probably an eight out of ten. He was stumbling around for words he couldn't seem to find, and Brooke wanted to laugh at how nervous he was acting.

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I'll uhh...just...yeah, sorry." He turned to walk away, but Brooke's hand shot out before she even realized she wanted to talk to him some more. He was funny.

"Wait a sec, you're the new kid right? I haven't seen you around before and if I had, I think I would remember." His face by now was bright pink, and Brooke was soaking this all up. He was officially the second cutest guy she had ever met. Mouth was the first.

"Yeah, I moved here from California."

"Oh, I love Califronia! Walk me to my next class?" Not waiting for an answer, she took him by the hand and led him out the classroom. They walked beside eachother, and Brooke started asking him questions.

"So New boy, what's your name?"

"Chase. Chase Adams."

"Nice to meet you Chase from California."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"No, I don't give me name to strangers."

"What if I ask nicely?"

"No thanks, you can find it out for yourself. This is my stop, so I'll see you around, Adams." With a wink and a smirk, Brooke left Chase in the hallway, a smile making it's way onto his face.

"What was that?" Brooke jumped from surprise, and turned to see her red-headed friend looking between Brooke and where Chase was walking off to.

"God, Rach you scared the shit out of me."

"Don't dodge the question Brooke Penelope, who was that boy and why were you flirting like a five year old?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Brooke walked to her desk behind Nathan, waving at him as she walked by. Rachel took the seat next to her while glaring at Peyton who was sitting in front of Nathan, beside Haley. Lucas was no where to be found.

"Don't lie to me, Brookie. You are totally trying to get into the new guy's pants."

"Rachel! I am not! Can't I just talk to a guy without sex coming up?" They both looked at eachother, and Brooke rolled her eyes as Rachel shook her head.

"No, no you can't! Now give me the details, because if you're not sleeping with him then I will. That boy was cute." Rachel winked at her as the teacher began her lecture.

"His name is Chase Adams, he's from California. That's all I got." Rachel pouted in disappointment, expecting a lot more dirt than that. Rachel jumped as Mouth pulled out the chair beside her, and playfully slapped him for scaring her.

"If you guys are talking about the new kid, he's part of the Clean Teen club." Mouth whispered it, knowing he was already in deep enough trouble for being late. Both girls looked at him blankly, and gestured him to go on.

"As in, no drinking, no drugs, and definately no sex. It's the virgin club." Both girls slumped in disappointment. All three of them jumped in surprise when the door swung open, revealing Lucas. He looked tired and he seemed to be a little pissed. He shot Brooke a dirty look, leaving her confused and slightly hurt as he took a seat next to Nathan. Rachel mouthed 'What did you do?' to her, and Brooke just shrugged. If Lucas was going to be pissed at her, fine, whatever. She could be pissed right back.

As the teacher was calling on people, Brooke started thinking about Chase and Lucas. Lucas was all broody, and scruffy. He had the bluest eyes, which seemed to be a trait all Scott men had. Whenever she felt his eyes, she felt like she was in a spotlight, made just for her. His gaze felt adoring and electric, but lately it felt like she was trespassing and stepping into someone else's spotlight whenever he looked at her, his gaze felt accusing and burning. His hair was short, and dirty blond, and it grew pretty fast. Chase had the warmest brown eyes, that were soft and...calming. When he was looking at her in English, she sorta liked the feeling of the warmth his gaze held. His hair was longer, and a lot softer than most guys she knew. It was more of a deep brown than a black, but she could definately see herself running her hands through it. Lucas gave her the chills and speed up her heart rate like no other, but Chase...he gave her...fluttering...butterflies. Yeah, he gave her butterflies like that first crush you have on the boy next door.

"Brooke, what's the answer?" Brooke replied with the first thing that popped into her head.

"Butterflies?" Everyone started laughing at another wrong answer by Brooke Davis. Peyton scoffed, Nathan rolled his eyes, Rachel was staring at her nails, Mouth was busy laughing, Haley was looking at Lucas with concern, while Lucas was staring at his table with a glare Brooke felt was directed towards her.

BPOV:

During practice, Brooke kept looking for an excuse to go to the bathroom. All day she dealt with Lucas and his stupid glares and she wanted to know what the hell his problem was. After their conversation at the beach, she thought that it was all okay now. She could deal with her pain alone, and Lucas was fine. She didn't know what she could have done in between then and now. She looked towards where the basketball players were and saw Lucas just sitting out and watching. He must of felt her stare, because he look towards her with the coldest look on his face and Brooke actually shivered because of how frosty it was. She turned back to her cheerleaders, and went back to teaching them all the new cheer and stunts, genuinely feeling like shit.

"Okay guys, let's go. Practice is only thirty more minutes. Let's show these basketball players why they just have to win." They all smiled as the music started, and Brooke lead them into the routine. She turned as it started over, and watched them as they did the cheer without her. Everyone was smiling brightly, their arms were straight, and their moves were timed perfectly. Haley seemed to be putting on a show for Nathan, and Brooke nearly gagged at how he was staring at Tutor-girl, and Rachel seemed to be putting on a show for well, everyone. The one girl who was just silently standing their, a permanent scowl on her face was Peyton.

"Stop! Mouth, turn off the music. All of you guys are doing great except for you, Sawyer. I don't know what your problem is, but bury it right now and deal with it during your personal time."

"You're my problem Brooke, you and this stupid cheer." Peyton's temper seemed to be getting out of hand, and Brooke was sick and tired of Peyton being such a bitch towards her after Brooke broke up with Lucas, partly for her.

"Listen Peyton, do the cheer or get out. I really don't give a shit anymore, you need to get over the fact that we aren't friends. You have been nothing but a bitch to me, and if you're trying to go back to how it used to be that's not exactly the way to go. So shut your mouth, do the damn cheer, or get out." With that, Captain Davis turned around and motioned for Mouth to turn the music back on. Everyone started doing the cheer, while Peyton walked out. No one seemed to realize that tears were running down her face as she listened to Peyton's footsteps walking out the gym doors.

Once practice was over, Brooke stopped Rachel and told her to go ahead and drive home, that Brooke would be there later. She waved by to the players and the cheerleaders and ran to catch up with Lucas.

"Lucas! Please, wait! Luuucas!" She was calling after him, and almost fell backwards when he finally turned around quickly and took a step closer to her.

"What Brooke? What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, you've been shooting me mean looks all day and I don't get it. I thought-"

"Thought what? That everything was okay? That after we talked it was okay to go ahead and screw around?"

"What the hell are you talking about? It is okay for me to screw around because you're not my boyfriend!"

"Okay, fine screw around! But Jake? Really Brooke? Are you trying to hurt me and Peyton that bad that you'd sleep with him?"

"What the fuck do you mean? Yes, Jake and Jenny are staying at my house. Big deal. They needed a place to stay and Rachel has eough room for them."

"So you have to fuck him because he's staying with you? Real classy."

"I'm not having sex with him Luke! Yes, I've had one night stands since me and you broke up" Lucas winced and shut his eyes, not wanting to imagine his Pretty Girl being with someone else like that." but I would never go there with him! I would never hurt you or Peyton! Sleeping with your best friend? Sorry Luke, but that's your job." Brooke turned to walk away, silently crying over the arguement.

"Brooke! That's not fair! I never once had sex with Peyton or anyone else besides you!"

"Don't forget about Nikki! Or were you too drunk that night to remember?"

"Don't! You have no right to talk about drunken one night stands! What you've been doing Brooke, it's disgusting and beneath you."

"You know what's beneath me? Dating someone who can't get over my fucking best friend! So screw you Lucas, you know nothing about me!"

"I know everything about you Brooke, I love you! Why isn't that enough?" Lucas was gripping his hair, becoming frusturated with the way the conversation seemed to be going. Brooke was shaking her head and covering her face with her hands as Lucas screamed into the sky.

"Love isn't always enough Lucas! We can't trust each other! I don't know what the hell made you think I was sleeping with Jake, but I can't deal with this anymore. I can't deal with this stupid fighting and negativity. I'm going away this weekend and we can talk when I get back."

Brooke began walking on towards her house as Lucas got into his car and drove the opposite direction. The sky was turning ugly real fast, and Brooke just wanted to get home and curl up with Jenny. A car drove up beside her, honking and Brooke stopped ready to tell this fucker to keep driving. She opened her mouth, while the driver opened the door. It was Nathan.

"Damn Natey! I thought you were some creepy, old, married man with a cheerleader fetish."

"You're right on two of those accounts. Now get in, it's about to start pouring." Brooke shot him a thankful smile, and climbed into the passenger seat. Nathan turned to her smiling, which dropped when he noticed her red eyes.

"Hey Brooke, have you been crying?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It was just a stupid fight with Lucas." Talking about it made her tear up even more, feeling gross and pathetic.

"Brooke, it's okay to be upset, you don't have to hold it in."

"I know Nathan, but it's what I've been doing the best seventeen years but in the past few weeks I haven't been able to hold anything in. I keep crying and crying and I'm sick of it! I'm tired of how ugly it makes me look, how gross it makes me feel, and how weak I seem."

"Brooke Davis coud never look ugly, crying is supposed to make you feel gross, and you are the strongest person I know. Brooke, I went through the same thing with Haley when she left, but we're okay now. Never been better actually."

"But Nathan, Haley left and came back. Lucas stayed here, but never seemed to be here. He always went off to save her, and you and Haley went through it once. It keeps happening to me and I don't understand why. I'm not a horrible person, I never lie, I've never hit someone, I just don't understand."

"You don't always have to understand everything. Sometimes it's not supposed to be understood. Now, go into your house. Drink some hot chocalate, and take a nap. You look like you could use it." Nathan patter her leg, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Nate, I've missed this you know? I'm happy for you and Haley, but we never seem to talk anymore. Sometimes I need my Nathan time." Brooke got out and ran towards her house door, not wanting to get soaked by the rain. Looking around, she heard Rachel and Jake laughing in the kitchen with Jenny. Smiling a geniune smile, Brooke ran upstairs and for once in the two weeks, she did not feel the urge or temptation to stop at the bathroom door.

**Author's Note: Ahhh! I love me some Brathan friendship.:) I wish they had more of that in the show. I'm soo happy for Brooke and Julian with their twins! I don't even care that she's not with Lucas, I'm just glad she got her babies. Anyways, read and review thank you.:) Yes, Chase is gonna be a love interest for Brooke in here because I was deeply disppointed how they played out and thought they could go deeper with their relationship. I really don't know where Chase was from, but I know that Stephen guy was from Laguna Beach, soo yeah.:) Tell me what you thought of this, and last chapter.**


	10. And She Will be Loved

**Author's note: Gosh, I'm sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. Ya'll have been great with the reviews, it's just my house has been CRAZY crowded, I haven't even been able to sleep in my own bed! Anyways, now that the house is a lot calmer, I actually have a chance to start writing. Thanks for being so patient with me! Read and review, please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND I NEVER WILL, OWN ONE TREE HILL, IT'S SETTINGS, PLOT LINES, OR CHARACTERS. And I do not own the song She Will Be Loved, that belongs to Maroon 5.**

**!: Before you read this chapter, I just want to let you all know that if you or anyone you know is doing self destructive behavior (i.e drinking, smoking, drugs, cutting themselves, starving themselves, throwing up on purpose), please inform someone to get the help you or they need. Those issues help make very intresting plot lines, but these are dangerous issues and should be taken as such. This story in no way provides the help that you or someone you know may need.**

UnknownPOV:

"I know what I saw and I know what I heard! She was gagging and when she came out she went straight back to normal! This girl needs help, and we aren't giving it to her."

"I understand your concern, but she's the head cheerleader. Student council president. Rich, popular, gorgeous. Does that sound like a depressed teen to you? We need to focus on the students that really need our help."

"She does need our help! None of that has anything to do with the fact that she was making herself puke or to the fact that she's brought liqiour to class more times than not! Something is wrong with her. It's not normal for any teen to be staying home with no parental guidance for months at a time, it's not normal for any teen to be coming to school looking like she's barely one hundred pounds!"

"Ms. Davis has never been bullied, hell she's more popular than I ever was! She's just being a spoiled rich girl, doing anything for attention. We need to focus on the kids who have no one there for them, she has the whole school!"

"Mr. Carter, students have come to me and asked me to help her numerous times, obviously something is wrong! From all the notes I've taken up from kids during class talking about her, I know she's about to break down! Her and Mr. Scott have come to an end, she no longer speaks to her friend Ms. Sawyer and my best student was driven to tears when I asked her what was wrong! You know what Ms. James told me? She said her best friend, Ms. Davis, needed help and she couldn't help her! Mr. McFadden has come to me about it as well. If you're not going to help this student based off of some idiotic steriotypical prejudice, I'll deal with it myself."

The principal watched as his employee walked out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

BPOV:

Wiping her mouth clean of any evidence, Brooke stood up shakily on her legs. She walked to the mirror inside the girl's bathroom and lifted up her shirt. All she was a disgusting, pathetic excuse of a cheerleader. Her stomach was huge and it made her want to cry in frustration. In reality, her ribs were showing prominetely and all her famous curves were gone. Her eyes were sunken in and they had purple bags under them. Her cheek bones stood out and her arms and legs were scrawny, looking like she would break in half. She hadn't ate a meal that she didn't throw up since the last time she talked with Nate. That was exactly two weeks and fifeteen pounds ago. Brooke pulled her shirt back down, and walked unstabely out into the hallway. She briefly leaned against the rows of lockers for support, taking in a deep breath. She closed her eyes just for a little while, missing the escape that sleep used to give her. She sleeps three hours top a night.

"Brooke, are you feeling okay?" Brooke's hazel eyes flew open and met the kind brown eyes of Chase from California. Throught out the time she's met him, they've began talking and getting to know one another. He was incredibly sweet, and he played the guitar almost as good as Jake did.

"Hey Chase, I'm fine. Do you think you can do me a favor though?"

"Sure. Anything for you." Wincing from the memory of Lucas saying the same line to her, Brooke blocked the sound of his voice telling her that out of her head.

"Me and Rachel are going out of town this weekend, to go see a concert. I was hoping you could get my homework from tomorrow fom all my classes since I'm going to be leaving? It's a long drive." She looked up at him from under her eye lashes, biting down on her bottom lip. He audibly gulped and stuttered through his assurance he would get it for her.

Brooke hugged Chase tight, and thanked him with a kiss to the cheek. Leaning away from him, both him and her had identical blushes. Brooke playfully swatted his arm, and walked off to her next class. Chase stared after the girl who captured his attention since he moved here, and wanted nothing more than to be walking off with her, holding her hand.

Next Class Period

Brooke stared blankly towards the front of the room. Her head was pounding, and she felt very faint. It took her a minute to realize her teacher was calling her name.

"Ms. Davis? Ms. Davis?"

"Yes Mr. Smith?" She looked towards her teacher.

"You're wanted in the counselor's office. Take your belongings, class is almost over." Getting up, Brooke looked towards Rachel who mouthed _What did you do?_ towards her, and Brooke just shrugged, not knowing exactly what Ms. Renna wanted with her.

She walked into the counselor's office after knocking and Ms. Renna asked her to take a seat. She sat in the must be ten years old chairs feeling very uncomfortable.

"So Ms. Davis, how's life? Any new boys, any old boys? Having a good year?"

"Uhm, yeah I think so. I've been-"

"It's just Brooke, is it okay that I call you Brooke? There's been some talk throughout the school about you and some teachers were questioning if you were okay."

"Well I'm fin-"

"I know how hard it is to live up to everyone's expectations, you know Head Cheerleader, Student Council President, girlfriend, best friend, it can all be overwhelming sometimes."

"Yes, bu-"

"I really just want you to know if you have any thoughts or feelings you want to talk to about, come to me." Brooke didn't even bother to try to say something as Ms. Renna just went on and on about the pressures of teenage life. Realizing that she was expected to answer, Brooke nodded her head. The school bell rang, signaling the end of that class period.

"Oh and Brooke, for missing so many classes we need you to clean up the lunch room. The janitors are on holiday. You can go back to class now." Brooke nodded her head, turned on her heel, and rolled her eyes. This so far, has been a terrible day.

Walking into the lunch room after school, Brooke felt a surge of happiness at seeing a mess of dark brown hair. She put her hands over his eyes, and stood on her tip toes to reach his face.

"Guess who?"

"Lauren Conrad?" Brooke pulled away and smacked his chest, ignoring the nervous feeling she always got when touching him.

"I was just kidding, I knew it was you Brooke."

"Oh yeah, how?"

Chase looked down, blushing and Brooke could not find him anymore adorable than at this moment. "I can always tell when it's you. So what's up? You helping out here or what?"

"You're cleaning two? Who knew Chase Adams was such a bad boy that'd he'd skip class?" Brooke winked and walked over to get a mop out of the janitor's closet.

"Ha-ha-ha. I'm not, just helping out." Brooke laughed and she suddently felt selfish compared to him.

"You're a really good guy you know that? A lot better than me anyways."

"Yeah well, I try. Brooke Davis is a great person."

"Psshh, try telling everyone else that. They'd laugh in your face." They both got quite and worked on cleaning the lunch room for an hour, poking fun and laughing with eachother. While Chase put the mops and buckets away, he turned to Brooke. She felt very light headed, and she could see the concern in Chase's eyes.

"Whoa, Brooke are you okay? Why don't you sit down?"

"I'm fine, just really tired. I haven't been sleeping too well."

"Yeah, okay just sit down." Brooke slowly sat down on the floor and breathed in and out.

"Hey, you know what you can do to thank me for getting your homework tomorrow?" She looked at him questioningly, not having the energy to voice her question outloud.

"Join the Clean Teen club." Brooke laughed out loud, having a fit and she looked into his serious face.

"Oh my god, you mean it."

"It's oh my gosh, and yeah I mean it. It'd be fun, we could hangout, you could meet some of my friends, it's not as bad as everyone makes it out to be."

"Yeah, but don't you have to be like a virgin to be part of that? I am definately not a virgin."

"No, you just can't...do that...after you join it. That's not all it's about. We tutor kids in the junior highs, we help clean up the city, we have funraisers. It's actually a lot of fun."

"I don't know Chase, it doesn't really seem like my type of thing."

"What is your type of thing Brooke? I don't get it. You seem to hate how people see you, and here is a good way to change that."

"I don't know okay? Can I just think about it?" Chase slowly backed off, raising his hands innocently.

"Yeah, it's cool. I get it. Clean teen isn't the coolest club to be a part of. I'm going to go now."

"Wait Chase." Brooke got up to follow him, and as she started walking she felt even more faint and even more light headed than before. She fell against the lockers and she just blacked out. Chase ran over towards her, and tried waking her up. He shook her, he yelled, and then he got out his water bottle and dumped it onto her.

"Chase!"

"I was just waking you up, God what the hell just happened?"

"It's gosh, and I don't know! But I'm fine. I gotta get home to back."

"No way, let me take you to a hospital." Brooke shook her head, feeling it pound against her skull.

"Okay then at least let me drive you home? Please Brooke, if I don't I'll be worrying all weekend." Brooke looked towards him, seeing his pleading eyes. She relented.

"Okay, thanks Chase." They walked off to the parking lot, Chase still holding onto Brooke, freaked out she was going to fall again. And she had to admit, she kind of enjoyed the feeling.

Driving silently, Brooke didn't feel the need to fill it up with conversation. She layed her head against the car window and listen as Chase sang along with the radio.

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen  
She has some problems with herself  
He was always there to help  
She always belong to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her is she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my front door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart if full and my doors' always open  
You can come any time you want_

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Asl her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all the things that makes you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs to catch her everytime she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my foor  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spening everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Brooke turned to Chase as he pulled up to her house.

"You have an amazing voice you know that right?"

"So I've been told."

"Seriously, you're really good. I bet if you became famous all the girls would be all over you."

"Yeah? What's so hot about an eighteen year old virgin?"

"I don't know. Maybe making him an eighteen year old who isn't a virgin?" He blushed and looked away, shaking his head. Brooke laughed and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, gorgeous. I'll see you Monday. Don't forget to get my makeup work!"

"Yeah, I got you. Later Brooke. Have fun at your concert." Brooke walked into her house and heard Rachel and Jake argueing and she rolled her eyes. She went up the stairs and went into Jenny's room.

"Hey JJ, how you feeling? I wish you could talk back. I'm starting to really like this guy, and it kinda scares me."

Unknown POV:

"Knock, knock." Chase poked his head inside the office.

"Chase! To what do I owe the honor of seeing my favorite nephew?"

"I need your help."

"Kay, what's up?"

"It's Brooke. I think something is wrong."

**Author's note: Kay, so what'd you think? I always have the ends planned out for my stories, but never the middles! Anyways, I was looking forward to introducing the teacher to ya'll, but I will next chapter. Oh and the next chapter is going to be the concert! Something is gonna go down between Rachel and Jake, just so that I can start writing her story soon. Anyways, please please PLEASE review! Thanks:)**


	11. Maybe She'll Be Okay

**Author's Note: Hey Ya'll! I finally got my house back.:) I'm starting my Rachel story and I really hope you guys read that one two because it's waaay better than it sounds. Anyways, this is like a huge chapter for this story so try you hardest to pay attention. It's like the chapter that makes the story almost.**

BPOV:

This party was insane. People were everywhere, yelling and screaming, making out and dancing, drinking and smoking, all of it was everywhere. Brooke couldn't find Rachel anywhere. At the concert, Rachel seemed to just flip a switch and began to gathering up people to come back to their house in Tree Hill. Jake and Jenny were staying at his parents house because he felt uncomfortable being there when Rach wasn't. Brooke felt some guy paw at her, and she turned to see who it was. Average height, amazing hair, and green eyes. He offered her a beer and his hotness went up ten points.

Thirty minutes later and Brooke was trashed. Her skirt was hiked up, barely covering her ass and not even covering her front part. She had put on her knee high boots, and she was in her bikini top. She danced on the table while taking every shot that people handed her. Rachel was off smoking a bar with some guy, and Brooke felt good. She felt everything seep away and she just danced. She gyrated her hips in front of guys faces, taking pleasure in their awed looks and the girls jealousy oozing out of them.

_The bad guys lie to get in your bed, the good guys lie to get in your heart._

_I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there was no one that you could ever be with, and that you'd rather be alone than without me._

_Girls just want someone to want them back, atleast I do._

_Relationships are just too hard, it's so much easier hooking up with boys._

_I'm tired of feeling bad. I'd rather just feel nothing, it's better, easier._

_It is said you get two chances in life, I gave you two and you blew them both._

_Cause in the end it all hurts just the same._

_And once you loose yourself, you have two options. Find who you used to be, or loose that person forever._

"Brooke! Brooke! Brooke!" Everyone was watching her by now, and she drowned in the feeling of all eyes on her. They were all cheering her on, throwing random things at her feet. She laughed and just faked it. She faked everything. She faked loving the attention. She faked enjoying herself. She faked being a ditz with a credit card. She faked being over Lucas and hating Peyton. Pre-Lucas Brooke was back, but even more screwed up if that's possible. You could feel the bass from the speakers, the _thum-thum, thum-thum_, matching the beat of her heart and her breathing pace. Brooke felt two hands being placed on her hips, but she didn't mind. She just moved faster, trying to ignore the bile that rose in her throat as she felt the guy move with her. To the rest of the room, you could see a drunk girl loving life and trying to enjoy it. If you looked inside her, you'd see how truly broken she was and that the drinking was a way to get rid of it all. To forget and just take a break. No one noticed a guy storming through the crown until they heard yelling. That got Brooke's attention, and so she got down off of the table and pushed everyone out of her way. She walked into the next room to see Rachel sitting on some guy's lap as Jake yelled at her.

"What the hell are you doing! What is this?" Brooke walked over to Jake to try and calm him down, but he shook her off.

"Jake, calm down. It's just a party." Jake turned to Brooke, fire in his eye.

"Just a party? Brooke what if Jenny and I were here! What if we hadn't decided to leave? I would of lost her forever and it would have been all your fault!"

Rachel stumbled as she tried to get up, but it was obvious she was not doing to well on her own.

"Jake, I'm sorry I didn't think and-"

"That's the problem Rachel! You never fucking thing and you're not the only person who gets screwed over! God Rachel, you're so god damn selfish!"

"Jake!" Brooke between the two of them as Rachel looked as if his words had strucked her.

"It's true! I can't have my daughter around this! Rachel you need help. You're unstable, and you are making it worse for yourself! I thought...I hoped...I just thought we could maybe try to work out."

Rachel got up succesfully and grabbed at Jake's hand, her voice quivering and her eyes pleading.

"We can Jake, ok we can? I'll do better and we can work out with Jenny and-"

"No, no, no. We can't Rachel. You aren't good for me, and you're definately not good for Jenny." Jake looked so hurt, and Brooke hadn't even noticed their relationship get so much stronger right in front of her.

"I love Jenny, I would never hurt her."

"Not intentionally, but you aren't okay. You aren't healthy or happy, and that's what she needs." Jake walked away from her, and Rachel ran after him. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock, until some guy yelled.

"TURN UP THE FUCKING MUSIC AND GET ME A BLUNT!" After that it went right back to normal, until yet again another screaming match began. This time, it was Chase from California.

"Brooke?" He seemed confused and so innocent in the party scene, and Brooke just wanted to push him out the door so he wouldn't see her like this.

"Chase! Oh Chase, I missed you sooo much. I mean, look at that face it's just too cute! Hahaha." Chase looked at her incrediously and Brooke just kept on laughing.

"Brooke, are you okay? Have you been drinking?" Hearing his disapproving tone, she sobered up. This was Chase, Clean teen extrodinaire.

"No, of course not. I just thought I'd throw a little after party after the concert! What're you doing here?"

"I came to bring your makeup work from school, maybe help you out a little bit." Chase was looking around at all the people, and Brooke's heart practically melted at how sweet he was. Then green eyes ruined it. He came up behind Brooke, and started kissing her neck. She was so drunk, she could barely feel it and she didn't notice it until Chase's eyes bulged out of his head and the guy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Brooke! Are you seriously going to let this guy touch you like that?"

"Calm down, bro. It's a party." Green eyes stopped his ministrations but kept ahold of her waist, and Chase just shook his head.

"Brooke what the hell is going on here? I come to your house to see Rachel and Jake fighting out side your house and the building practically vibrating from all the noise. People are drinking, smoking, and having god damn sex in the middle of the room! Now, some guy just comes up behind you and starts sloppering all over you!"

"Dude, chill the fuck out! Take a blunt, and just relax."

"No thanks "dude", now I'd appreciate it if you and your friends left." Brooke tried to get closer to Chase, but fucking Green eyes would not let her go. Chase noticed this, and instinctivly took a step closer.

"I don't think so. We were invited, and I'm not leaving, not without this hot peice of ass." Brooke struggled in his arms, but he only tightened them further.

"Let her go. I swear to God if you and your buddies don't leave now, I'll make you leave." Green eyes threw Brooke and some random guy caught her, as Chase and that guy had managed to get the parties attention all over again.

Chase swunk at Green eyes, and all the girls started screaming as the two guys hit eachother. The guys were cheering and Brooke was crying, screaming out for Chase to stop and go home.

"CHASE STOP IT! CHASE, JUST LET IT GO, PLEASE CHASE JUST CUT IT OUT!" Chase seemed to have gotten the other guy pinned down, punching him over and over again in the face. Eventually, some of Green eyes friends joined in, ganging up on Chase. They were all hitting him, and no one could get them to stop. Someone must have called the cops, because sirens were going off down the street and everyone started taking off. Brooke, Rachel, Chase, and Green eyes and friends were the only ones left. The police had called an ambulance, and Chase was taken away on a stretcher.

"Brooke, oh my God, what happened?"

"Chase...and fighting...and boy, plus friends...and oh my God Chase." Brooke was a blubbering mess. Her house was trashed, there were police every where, asking her and Rachel questions. Chase was being drove to the hospital, and her and Rachel were taken to the police station for underage drink

;dlkgjmposdg.

The next morning, Brooke could barel recall anything that happened. She was in a cell with Rachel, and she felt extremly nauseous. She saw a disgusting toilet, and puked in it. It stung her eyes, made her throat burn, and it made her feel even more disgusting than she already did.

"Brooke Davis, Rachel Gatina you girls are free to go." The girls both scrampled to their feet as the detention officer unlocked their cells.

"What? How?"

"Easy, your parents payed the bill, and now you girls are free to go." Brooke seemed shock, so Rachel continued the questioning.

"How's our friend? Chase Adams?"

"Oh, that kid is doing alright. He's still in the hospital, but he's leaving it tomorrow." Rachel thanked him, as Brooke started off to the car.

"I put him in the hospital."

"No, the guys at the party put him in the hospital."

"Because of me! If I wasn't such a dumb whore he'd be okay."

"All joking aside, you are not a whore. You're confused and alone, and there is nothing wrong trying to fulfill that." They both stared straight ahead as cars passed by them.

"What happened with Jake?"

"He left. He went to his parents. The end."

"No, not the end. Rachel, you need to fight for him."

"I can't Brooke."

"Why? Why not? You like, hell maybe love him, you want to be with him, so just fight for him!" Wishing she had said that to Lucas months back, Brooke kept trying to push Rachel.

"I can't okay? I'm not strong enough! I can't handle doing this, I'm in over my head and I hate it! God, I fucking hate this! I love him, alright? I LOVE HIM, LOVE HIM, LOVE HIM. I can't have him, though." The car was silent as Rachel kept her focus on the road.

"You're strong. Stronger than anyone I know." Brooke mumbled the last part, but Rachel shook her head, dismissing Brooke's comment.

"No, Brooke, I'm not strong. I'm pretending. I always pretend. Jake was right last night. I'm unstable, and I need help. So that's what I'm going to get."

"What do you mean? Are you going to start talking to the counselor or something?" Brooke looked around, noticing for the first time that they were in front of the Tree Hill Hospital.

"Not exactly. We'll talk about it when you get home. I'll pick you up in one hour, now go try to fix things with Chase." Brooke smiled at her friend, and walked out of the car. Walking down the hospital, she remembered every moment she had with Lucas here. Seeing Lucas with Peyton after the Naley accident. The conversation with his mom after his accident.

_Just so you know, the only thing I want to see is Lucas laugh again. Hear him sing off key. Watch him roll his eyes at me when I still a french fry off his plate. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm crazy about your son, and I hope that's enough for you._

Pushing thoughts of Lucas away, Brooke pushed open the door to Chase's room. Walking in, she saw he had company and stopped in her tracks. The door shut rather loudly, and the woman talking to Chase turned around.

"Ms. Jacobs?" Seeing the teacher outside of school, automatically put Brooke on edge. Even on the weekends her look screamed teacher. She had light, kinda dull and dy brown hair. Her pantsuit seemed to be tailored to her exact measurement, and the color completely washed her out.

"Ms. Davis! What a surprise! I didn't expect you here."

"Hahaha, same could be said about you." Brooke looked from her to Chase, who had kept his head down since Brooke walked in to the room.

"Oh! I forgot Chase doesn't like kids at school to know. I'm his aunt."

"Oh. Uhm, that must be nice, I mean having a teacher for an aunt and everything."

"I think he sees it differently, but I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going down to the food court. You want anything Chase?" The boy in question shook his head, his eyes still not meeting Brooke's. Ms. Jacobs walked out and shut the door behind her, hoping the conversation Brooke has with Chase will help her open up.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Brooke greeted softly, becoming very nervous and anxious, wringing her hands together.

"Fine, a lot better than last night." After hearing the words 'last night', the tears were coming. The drops were hot and fast and Brooke whipped them away, feeling the guilt wash over her.

"Chase, I am so sorry. I wish I could change what happened, I feel so bad. I feel worse than bad, I feel wretched." She reached over to grab his hand, which he slowly pulled out of her reach, causing her tears to come faster. "Please don't hate me."

Chase sighed. "I don't hate you, I'm just...disappointed. I thought that maybe I could help you. Maybe I could be the one to save you. Hearing about what happened with Lucas and Peyton, I wanted to punch him in the face for hurting you and just take you away from Tree Hill."

"Maybe you can still do that? You know, but not the whole punching Lucas in the face thing." Chase gave her a soft, bittersweet smile and Brooke felt the pang of sadness.

"I like you, I really, really like you. I think somewhere inside you, you like me two. I can't save you though. I can't fix you, but I really want to. I wish I could, but the only person who can is you. You need to fix yourself before anything happens between us, or anyone else fo that matter." Brooke looked down at her lap, knowing he was right, but wishing that he wasn't.

"I'll see you around right? We can still be friends?"

"I don't know right now. I hope so, but I can't promise anything." Brooke nodded her head, accepting his need of space, getting up off his bed, Brooke leaned over and kissed him. It was sweet, and it made her stomach flutter, her heart beat go into overdrive, and her nerves tingle. His lips tasted like cinnamon, and medicine. His mouth was soft and comforting, while also saying good-bye. Brooke pulled away and gave Chase a sad smile. She walked out of the hospital, and into Rachel's waiting car.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope." The silence in the car lasted until they pulled up to their drive way, but Rachel hadn't unlocked the car yet.

"Okay. I got to tell you something." The sound of Rachel's voice made Brooke weary, a sense of dread clouded her head.

"I'm listening."

Rachel took a big, deep breath of air. "I need help. Not any help that I can get here. I'm leaving." Her eyes stayed straight ahead, but her mind was somewhere else completely.

"What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going?" Scared to hear the answer, Brooke stared at Rachel as she tried not to panic.

"North Carolina Rehabitation Center. It's in Charalotte." Brooke shook her head, tears streaming down her face all over again.

"Why? You seem a lot better Rachel, and I can help you, we'll be okay."

"No Brooke no, I need professional help. It's a final decision. I called up my parents while you were in the hospital, and they agreed whole-heartedly. They are payed for it and everything. Jake was one hundred percent right, I need help. It wasn't just Cooper that made me like this, it's been my whole life, and I need to get past it. Let everything come out, and I can't do it alone." Rachel turned to Brooke, her eyes red from watering, and a sad, soft smile on her face.

"It'll be okay. You can stay in my house as long as you want, and I'll keep in touch. You're my best friend Brooke, and that's not changing because I'm going to Rehab. It's the best thing for me, and for you. I'm not helping you move on at all, if anything I'm making your problems worse."

"I'm going to miss you, so much." Brooke closed her eyes as she cried willing herself not to break down completely.

"I'm going to miss you two, and you better not forget about me you bitch."

"No one can ever forget your fatass slut." They laughed and cried, and hugged. They both walked into the house taking in all the mess that was their lives. Rachel walked up the stairs to go pack, and Brooke at on the one seat of the couch that wasn't destroyed.

;uefbkjsf.

One week. Rachel had been gone for one week. Tree Hill was abuzz of all the new gossip. Rachel and Jake's big fight. Chase getting in the hospital. Chase and Brooke no longer whatever they were. Rachel going to rehab. Jake having enrolled in school now just made matters worse, plus he was a wreck without Rachel. He ignored everyone except Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas. Rachel being gone pretty much had the same effect on Brooke. Where ever Brooke went, all eyes followed her, voices dying down, obviously had been gossiping about the huge party that had happened. Once the bell rang, everyone went to their respective class rooms, but not Brooke. She just leaned against a wall and slowly slid down, burrying her head in her hands. Feeling a body sit next to her, smelling the floral perfume, Brooke turns to her friend.

"Hey Tutor-Mom." Brooke broke out sobbing, seeing the kind and sad face of Haley. News of Haley's pregnancy ran rampat, and it seemed her maternal instincts were kicking in as she held Brooke and rocked her.

"Shhh, everything's okay. You're fine. It's all okay." Brooke leaned away from Haley's comforting shoulder and shook her head, her mascara a mess.

"No Hales, nothing is okay. My parents can't stand to be in the same country as me, I lost the love of my life because I'm so gaurded, my best friend of ten years would choose my boyfriend over me, I never talk to you or Nathan or Mouth anymore, Rachel's gone and Jake's a wreck. Nothing is okay, it's all wrong, wrong, wrong." Haley pulled her in for a hug, then leaned back.

"Brooke, no matter what you do, or what you say or don't say, you will always have me. You are one of my closest friends, and that's not going to change, not now, not ever. Lucas is a guy, a good guy that is sometimes making bad choices, but you deserve a great guy making fantastic choices. You and Peyton, you guys will be fixed soon. You guys surived Lucas the first time, I think you can survive it again. Me and the boys, we love you. Just like the baby does. All four of us are going to be here for you, no matter what. Rachel, she needed help. I don't like her much, but I'm proud that she's trying to make her life better. Of course Jake's a wreck. He cared a lot about Rachel. He'll see her again one day, and he's a strong guy. He's going to make in through. Just like you are." Brooke leaned against Haley once again, soaking her Tutor-Mom's shirt with her tears.

"Now I really think you should talk to someone, do you think you can do that for me?" Brooke nodded, all of a sudden feeling exhausted from all the crying she's been doing for the past week and two days. Haley stood up and offered her hand to Brooke, who seemed hesitant to take it.

"Come on Tigger, I'm not going to bite." Brooke smiled, a small one but still a smile, and grabbed her hand, feeling her friend help her up.

"Thanks Haley, you're going to be a great mom." Haley smiled a huge smile at that, blushing slightly.

"And you Brooke Davis, you're going to be okay." Brooke suddenly felt like maybe she would, maybe she would be okay.

**Author's Note: So what'd ya'll think?:) this was like a major climax so I may not write for like a week or two. But daaaaang, this has been the longest chapter I have every written! I'm happy with it, and I hope you guys are two. Rachel's story is just starting, and Brooke's isn't quite finished. So please Review! Kay thank you.**


	12. First Meeting

**Author's Note: WOAH:) Last chapter I got some of the longest reviews! I got some mixed feelings from ya'll about Rachel leaving, but it will definately help Brooke and her in the end. Promise. No, Rachel did not know about Brooke being bulimic, so far no one knows. The whole skinny thing and no one noticing is kinda the deal with Brooke, no one every truely sees how broken she is or how she just needs someone to comfort her. That, in their eyes, she's just a little upset and will soon be okay. They're too wrapped up in their lifes to notive that Brooke is in danger. Ugh! It just kinda bugs me in the show how Brooke is always placed last in everyone's lifes, so I'm sorry for this rant. I can't help it. Recently I have fallen in love with the actor who plays Chase, but I don't really like any of the girls he's with on One Tree Hill! Someone should write a fanfic about him, but come up with an amazing girl for him to be with! OH MY GOSH:) you know what I just realized last night? JAMES Scott, son of Nathan Scott and Haley JAMES Scott. Sawyer Scott daughter of Lucas Scott and Peyton SAWYER Scott. Davis Baker, son of Julian Baker and Brooke DAVIS Baker. I just thought that was cute.:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own One Tree Hill, it's plots, characters, or settings.**

BPOV:

"You don't understand. I wasn't always like this. Sure I partied and had sex alot, but it wasn't because I was sad. I didn't see my parents any diffrent from anyone else's, I was happy."

"What made you unhappy?"

"Love. I fell in love with Lucas Scott and that's when everything stopped fitting together. When I met Karen and Keith, I realized my parents were supposed to be there, not on some trip to Milan."

"That's what upset you? Your parents being gone."

"No, but it definately added to it. Lucas broke my heart. He had it, and threw it away when Peyton walked by. The sad thing is, I don't really think I had his heart. At least not that time."

"Peyton? I thought you guys were close."

"Ha! Real close my ass." Brooke scoffed. "First time, she made out with Lucas. Multiple times behind my back. I even told her I was falling in love with him, and she still didn't tell me. I had to find out from her webcam that anything between them was happening. I even asked her, weeks before I knew, if something was going on between them. She lied right to my face. Peyton! Of all people. My best friend, who I told everything to, who I trusted, snuck around with my boyfriend."

"So since you loved Lucas, you think that's what made you upset?"

"No. Not only Lucas. I loved Peyton. I still do. She was my best friend for nine years, and that will never go away. I love Karen, but Lucas is her son. That's the one she's going to protect. I can understand that. Keith, I loved him two. He understood me, even when I couldn't understand myself. I love Haley of course, but if you ask her who her best friend is it will no doubt be Lucas. Mouth sees me as someone...worth it. It almost makes me think I am. Lucas brought a lot of amazing people in my life. Nathan I already had in my life. But Lucas took away some two. He took away himself, someone I truely loved. And Peyton. He stole my best friend and replaced her with someone else. I almost hate him for it."

"Almost?" The woman questioned.

"As crazy as it is, I still love him with all my heart. If I could go back, I still wouldn't change a thing. Even if I could be living my life ignorant and happy, I still wouldn't change it."

"Saying hi to him."

_"Hey Broody"_

_"Hey Cherry."_

"Missing him."

_"I missed you."_

_"I missed you two Pretty Girl."_

Brooke gave a small smile. "Listening to his insane speeches."

_"I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part time, and that's cool, you do whatever, have your fun, but one of these nights you're gonna realize it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis."_

_"The difference is I love you Brooke. I want to be with you not Peyton."_

_"But why? I need to know why!"_

_"Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute, because you quote kwaymooh (i have no idea!) even though I've never actually seen you read, and because you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that! And because I've given exactly two indecent embarrasing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because we're both probably going to cath pnenumia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night._

"Falling in love with him."

_"You know, you don't have to act like this Brooke."_

_"I know, you're just the first guy to ever say it."_

_"Want to know a secret? I know you do! I'm falling for him. Speechless right? I'm falling big time, I'm talking L-O-V-E mad crushed out! I'm in trouble."_

"_It's my world."_

_"Do I get to be a part of this world?"_

_"The biggest."_

_"There are eighty two letters in here, and they're all addresed to you. I was afraid of getting my heart broken again , like before. Cause you hurt me so bad and I was afraid to be vulnerable, and afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it."_

_"People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you two, pretty girl."_

"But all good things must come to an end huh? Both times."

_"Did you know the whole time we were together I felt inferior to you? What a joke. You are just like every guy on the planet, you're a liar and a cheater."_

_"You're right, I lied to you and you don't deserve that."_

_"Tell that to the girl you hooked up with last night. As for excuses, you don't owe me any. I'm not your girlfriend, and from now on I'm not even your friend."_

_"How could you do that?"_

_"How could you cheat on me with my best friend?"_

_"What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say that there was no one else that you could ever be with, and that'd you'd rather be alone than without me!"_

_"How was I supposed to know that?"_

_"You just are."_

_"I'm sorry that I did it and I'm sorry you had to see it, but you are looking at me right now as if I am so much worse than you and you were with Peyton while me and you were dating."_

_"I didn't sleep with Peyton."_

_"No, you slept with Nikki."_

_"I didn't have feelings for you then. I guess that's my answer."_

_"I am not pushing you away Lucas I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back! Okay? Why didn't you tell me about the kiss with Peyton? And why didn't you call me when you were away? And why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"_

The voice of Ms. Jacobs interupted her train of thoughts.

"Sounds like you miss him alot. What about Peyton? You ever miss her?"

"Of course. It's hard not to miss someone who has been in your life for so long. Even now, I would drop everything for her if she needed my help. She just would never do the same for me. That's kinda what ruined us."

"You being too selfless and her being too selfish?"

"I don't think there really is a thing as too selfless, and I'm definately not it."

"Sure it is. Giving up anything just to make someone smile. Loving someone so much you could never put yourself above them. Being selfless is good, but too much of a good thing isn't always the best thing. What do you miss about Peyton?"

"All of it. Just being Brooke and Peyton. She holds some of my best memories, and some of my worst. She was, and still is, my best friend. If there is one thing that was worth loosing Lucas over, it would be my relationship with her. It's too bad she didn't feel the same way."

"What are some of the good moments between you two?"

_"Hoes over Bros?"_

_"Hoes over Bros."_

_"We're young, we're hot, let's do some damage."_

_"Peyton, look at us. Look at this day! We are practically a beer commercial and it'd be wrong not to take it so let's go."_

_"Wanna know a secret?"_

_"Mhm?"_

_"I was secretly pulling for you and Jake."_

_"Then why didn't you? Why did you hide it from me?"_

_"Because we were having fun again."_

_"I'm sorry. Want to call a truce? A real one."_

_"Friends again?"_

_"Just not enemies anymore."_

_"I was thinking about Lucas, and he's just a guy. He makes mistakes like all the rest of us."_

_"Maybe. It just hurts so much more when you expect more from someone."_

_"Yeah. That Nikki bitch is crazy."_

_"I promise not to make out with him again."_

"You guys were close." It wasn't a question, just a statement. A fact. Because it was true. They were Peyton and Brooke, and had always been that since elemantry school. Unfortunately, it took one boy to destroy that.

"Yeah, but they were some bad times two."

_"Why now Peyton? Why would you tell me you have feelings for Lucas now when I have so much stuff going on, stuff you don't even know about!"_

_"Well so do I! Okay? Trust me! But- I didn't wish for this alright? I wished for Jake."_

_"Oh right. You wished for Jake, after you wished for Pete, and then Lucas. I can not believe this is happening again."_

_"It's not okay? It's not. Last time-"_

_"The last time? Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend! He's on the door Peyton, he's on the damn door under me!"_

_"I don't wanna steal him okay?"_

_"But you like him."_

_"Brooke, I'm not gonna do anything about it, okay? I'll just bury it!"_

_"You cant't! Okay? It's out. Like the time capsule. But you could have buried it and not have said anything, so what is that about?"_

_"I don't know! Alright? I just, I wanted to be honest with you! I didn't want to make the same mistake I did last time. And you know what? You even said last night at Tric that you really didn't miss him!"_

_SMACK_

_"Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you're not a back stabbing two-faced bitch Peyton, because you are. And you know it."_

_"You gonna talk to me? Please? So this is how it ends. A ten year friendship that survived two dead moms and three absent parents, shopliffting, jail time, and we can't survive one boy?"_

_"Not one boy Peyton. My boy."_

_"And he still is your boy I told you that. Do you love him?"_

_"You are something else. How dare you be so selfish to ask me that about my boyfriend?"_

_"How dare I? Okay you know Brooke? I didn't want it this way. I tried tears, I tried apologizing to you, I cried, and you know what you did? You slapped me and you blew me off."_

_"You're gonna be lucky if next time I don't use my fist."_

_"I can't believe you're supposed to be the made of honor. And by the way, none of those words were 'Yes Peyton I love him'."_

_"Brooke. Don't go, please."_

_"I don't want to, but I have to."_

_"What do I have to do to fix this?"_

_"Brooke I'll do anything. I don't want you to go."_

_"You know you asked me earlier today if I love Lucas, and I have your answer. But you don't deserve to hear it. "_

_"Brooke."_

_"No. I want you to understand something. As far as I am concerned this friendship is over. And if we never speak again for the rest of our lifes, that'll be fine."_

_"I gave you a second chance. And you blew it."_

_"I don't know what hurts worse. You and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face."_

_"Brooke-"_

_"No. The next time you wanna steal my boyfriend, you might want to turn that thing off. I went into his room to check on him, and his computer was on. I know you two were together. He meant everything to me Peyton, and I was willing to be his friend if that's what he needed. Now I don't really care if I see either one of you again."_

_"If I could go back I would-"_

_"Back to when my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend and I was too stupid to realize it?"_

_"No Brooke! You're not stupid!"_

_"Are you in love with him?"_

_Silence._

_"You know what? You two deserve each other. Have a great life together."_

"Why didn't you tell her you loved him?"

Brooke sighed and blinked away the tears that had formed, going over the tragedy that was Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton.

"Because I was scared. I was scared to tell her how I felt about him, like I did last time. Telling her wouldn't have made a difference."

"Did you ever think of telling Lucas about Peyton's confession?" Ms. Jacobs noticed Brooke's body tense.

"No. I'd rather save myself the heart break."

"Yet, here we are. You destroying yourself over to the two blondes who destroyed you're heart." Brooke's temper flared.

"I know why I'm here, I don't need a play-by-play." The counselor held her hands up in surrender, offering no judgement. Brooke breathed in slowly, holding it, then letting it out.

"By the way Ms. Davis, you got a letter. It was sent to the school, the sender wanted no one else to get their hands on it." Brooke leaned forward, taking the envelope from Ms. Jacobs hands. Seeing Brooke Davis written across the front, in familiar loopy letters.

"Ms. Jacobs is this..?"

"Yes. It's from Ms. Gatina. It was sent from the North Carolina Rehabatiton Center. Would you like to discuss that?" She raised one eyebrow. Brooke looked towards the clock and shook her head.

"No time. I have cheer practice is five. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Brooke wrapped her arms around her middle, looking nervous keeping her eyes on the space above Ms. Jacobs head."

"Of course Ms. Davis. Have a good practice."

With that, Brooke walked out of the office, took a deep breath in, stood up tall, and started struting down the hallway to the gym.

**Author's note: Sorry this was mostly events that happened in the past with Lucas and Peyton, but I felt a chapter with Brooke talking to Ms. Jacobs about both those relationships was needed to explain the feelings she has. Anyways, please review!:)**


End file.
